Meet my parents A magical Christmas night
by Nily
Summary: Harry und Draco geraten aufgrund eines Unfalles in die Zeit ihrer Eltern: Ins 7. Jahr von Lily, Severus, Narcissa, Lucius und den Rumtreibern. Das dies gerade zur Weihnachtszeit geschieht, hilft nicht gerade die Gemüter zu beruhigen…
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Meet my parents – a magical Christmas night

**Autoren: **Nily & Fanjana

**Kategorie:** Romanze und wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen Humor! :)

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Raiting: **P12

**Inhalt:** Harry und Draco geraten aufgrund eines Unfalles in die Zeit ihrer Eltern: Ins 7. Jahr von Lily, Severus, Narcissa, Lucius und den Rumtreibern. Das dies gerade zur Weihnachtszeit geschieht, hilft nicht gerade die Gemüter zu beruhigen…

**Anmerkung: **Hey Leute. Nily und Fanjana haben sich mal wieder an eine kleine Weihnachtsstory gesetzt. Diesmal wird es so sein, dass Fanjana die Chaps aus Harrys Sicht schreibt, und Nily die Chaps aus Dracos Sicht!

So, und jetzt viel Spaß beim Prolog!!!!

**Prolog**

**Ein Streit zu viel**

_**Harrys POV**_

Harry Potter seufzte tief und erleichtert auf, als er die Ruhe des Nordturmes erreichte. Der kalte Wind des Winters fegte über die Zinnen und spielte mit seinen Haaren. Hin und wieder traf eine einzelne Schneeflocke Harrys Nasenspitze.

Langsam schritt der Junge-der-alles-überlebt-hatte über den kreisrunden Turm auf eine der Mauern zu und blickte in die Ferne. Es war eine klare und kalte Weihnachtsnacht. Drinnen, im Schloss feierten die Schüler, die über Weihnachten in der Schule blieben den Christmas Eve. Nach Harrys Geschmack waren dieses Jahr allerdings ein bisschen zu viele Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben. Das Weihnachtsfest war seit seinem elften Lebensjahr immer ein sehr besinnliches und ruhiges Fest in Kreise seiner Freunde gewesen. Gut, letztes Jahr, war es ziemlich traurig ausgefallen. Hermine und er hatten zusammen in dem alten, nach Katzen riechenden Zelt gehockt und sich angeschwiegen. Dieses Jahr war es das komplette Gegenteil!

Fast die komplette Schülerschaft war im Schloss geblieben, um auch ja kein Detail ihres ach so gefeierten Helden zu verpassen. Und von eben jenem Helden der Zaubererwelt wollte man natürlich wissen, wie er Weihnachten feierte.

Harry schnaubte. Lies man die Tatsache, dass ja wohl jeder in diesem Schloss Weihnachten gleich feierte, außer Acht, blieb immer noch der Fakt, dass im Moment fast die komplette Schülerschaft im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum eine spontane Christmas Party feierte und gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie ihr Held sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Oh man, wie sehr wünschte er sich doch die ruhigen Weihnachtsfeiern mit Hermine und den Weasleykindern zurück. Am 24. abends schön zusammen sitzen und Marshmallows über dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum rösten und am 25. morgens in aller Herrgottsfrüh von Ron aus den Federn geschmissen werden, um die Geschenke auf zu machen.

Harry kicherte bei dem Gedanken. Meistens hatte Ron schon einige von seinen Geschenken geöffnet und probierte die neuen Scherzartikel von Fred und George gleich an Harry aus, um ihn aus dem Bett zu kriegen.

Dieses Jahr müssten sie allerdings wirklich sehr früh aufstehen um den ganzen neugierigen Massen zu entgehen. Leider waren die Gemeinschaftsräume seit Ende des Krieges für jeden zugänglich gemacht worden. Eigentlich hatte Harry diese Idee befürwortet, doch seit Beginn der Ferien war es für ihn zum Horror geworden. So hatte er sich sein letztes Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Dabei hatte er sich so darauf gefreut, seit er im Sommer mit allen Anderen seines Jahrgangs die Wiederholung des siebten Schuljahres angefangen hatte. Ohne vernünftigen Abschluss würde keiner von Hogwarts entlassen werden, so Professor McGonagalls Worte, als neue Direktorin von Hogwarts. Und so hatte Harrys kompletter Jahrgang am ersten September auf dem Bahnsteig in Kings Cross gestanden, um ihr siebtes, bzw. für manche sogar schon ihr achtes Jahr in Hogwarts anzutreten.

Plötzliches Türenschlagen, Schritte auf der Treppe und ein paar unschöne Ausdrücke ließen Harry aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. Verdammt, das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Wer hatte ihn denn jetzt doch hier oben gefunden? Es saßen doch alle sturzbetrunken bei den Gryffindors.

„Och nö", murrte Harry, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Störenfried ein Slytherin sein musste. Die Wenigen, die während der Ferien in Hogwarts blieben, waren zwar eingeladen, aber nicht erschienen. Zum Glück, wie sie einstimmig beschlossen hatten. Die Rivalitäten zwischen den Häusern hatten zwar nachgelassen, doch es gab immer noch einige unschöne Streitereien. Den Fakt, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine dabei die Hauptschuldigen waren, die sich immer noch mit Malfoy, Goyle und Zabini duellierten, ignorierte Harry geflissentlich.

In diesem Moment flog die Falltür auf, und die Person, die die Treppe hoch gerannt war, blieb abrupt stehen.

„Potter", spuckte ihm eine nur zu bekannte Stimme entgegen.

Harry stütze sich genervt auf die Zinnen und ignorierte ihn. Malfoy, war ja klar, dass ausgerechnet der heute Nacht hier hoch kommt. Ich hab aber auch echt gar kein Glück, wenn es nicht ums Überleben geht. Musste er ausgerechnet diesem Kotzbrocken begegnen.

„Potter! Antworte gefälligst, wenn ich mit dir rede." Und einfach still sein konnte dieser eingebildete Depp natürlich auch nicht.

„Malfoy", seufzte Harry gelangweilt, „du hast mich nichts gefragt, also muss ich auch nichts erwidern. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich meine geheiligte Atemluft eigentlich nicht an dich verschwenden wollte."

Harry hörte, wie Malfoy hinter ihm wütend mit den Zähnen knirschte. „So, so, so", presste der Slytherin hervor, „Der Gryffindors Goldjunge ist sich also zu schade mit mir zu reden."

„Du hast es erfasst. Gratulation! War es das erste Mal, dass du so schnell etwas gecheckt hast?"

„Potter, du solltest wissen, dass es eine Ehre ist, seine Atemluft an einen Malfoy zu verschenken. Obwohl, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke… nee, von einem dreckigen Halbblut möchte ich nichts bekommen. Noch nicht mal ein Wort."

„Und warum stehst du dann da noch rum? Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe!" Harry grinste innerlich. Da hatte sich Malfoy wohl in eine Falle manövriert. Wenn er jetzt ging, würde er Harry gewissermaßen einen Gefallen tun. Doch wenn er blieb, müsste er weiter Harrys Gesellschaft ertragen. Tja, Pech gehabt, Malfoy… Bin mal gespannt, wie du jetzt versuchst da wieder raus zukommen.

„Nein, wieso denn Potty??? Oder will das arme Narbengesicht allein sein?" Harry konnte das hämische Grinsen nahezu vor sich sehen, als er nicht antwortete.

„Och nein, der Goldjunge will sich nicht mit seinen ach so tollen Freunden abgeben und ist hier her geflüchtet." Harry fuhr wütend herum.

„Lass meine Freunde da raus. Die haben nichts damit zu tun!" Der Gryffindor hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können. WARUM? Warum, hatte ihm dieser letzte Satz rausrutschen müssen?????

„Neiinn?", fragte Malfoy lauernd, „Der arme Potter trauert wohl eher seinen Eltern hinterher, was?!" Der Blonde feixte, als Harry erneut nicht antwortete. „Aber mach dir nichts draus! Ich wette deine Eltern hätten eine genauso nervige Party abgezogen, wie deine sogenannten Freunde da unten."

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy. Du kennst meine Eltern genauso wenig wie ich. Aber ich kenne DEINE Eltern und ICH wette, dass sich noch nicht mal wissen was Weihnachten ist, geschweige denn, was eine liebevolle Party ist!" schoss Harry zurück.

„Du denkst also, du kennst meine Eltern? Einen Dreck weißt du!" In dem Moment als Malfoy seine Hand in den Umhang gleiten lies, hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab schon gezückt.

„Wage es ja nicht, Malfoy, wage es ja nicht, mich anzugreifen. Und jaah, ich kenne deine Eltern! Falls du es schon vergessen hast: DEINE Mutter hat mir diesen Sommer das Leben gerettet."

„Na, dass muss ja einer mache, wenn deine Eltern zu blöd und zu feige waren, und zu früh abgekratzt sind."

Harry kochte inzwischen vor Wut. „Wie… wie kannst du es wagen meine Eltern als fei… Oh nein, Malfoy! So nicht! Vielleicht sind deine Eltern blöd und feige, aber MEINE sind es ganz gewiss nicht. Und schon gar nicht meine Mutter. Das was deine Mom in diesem Sommer getan hat, war NICHTS, rein gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was meine beiden Elternteile getan haben. Du hast keine Ahnung! Mein Vater hat nicht im Dreck gekniet, um irgendeinem Irren die Stiefel zu küssen."

„LASS MEINEN VATER AUS DEM SPIEL, NARBENGESICHT!!! Was kann meine Familie dafür, dass deine Eltern zu dumm und einfältig waren, um zu erkennen, wo sie die besten Überlebenschancen hatten."

„DUMM UND EINFÄLTIG? MEINE ELTERN WAREN DIE MUTIGSTEN PERSONEN, DIE ICH KENNE. Dein Vater ist ein kriecherischer Feigling!"

„Hah, besser so einen Vater, als Leute, die wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal wissen, was es heißt Eltern zu sein. Lieber einen zurückhaltenden Vater, als Eltern, die sich vor Angst selber in die Luft jagen."

Harry wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Malfoy seine Eltern als Angsthasen dastehen ließ, oder dass es den gleichen Ausdruck benutzt hatte, mit dem seine Tante den Tod seiner Eltern beschrieben hatte. Es war auch egal. Tatsache war, dass er seinen Zauberstab hochriss und im selben Moment einen Fluch brüllte, als auch Malfoy ihm einen Lichtblitz entgegenschleuderte.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry, wie die beiden Zauber sich trafen und zu einer Wolke aus Licht und glitzernden Funken zerbarsten. Die schimmernde Schockwelle traf die beiden Schüler und drückte sie über die Zinnen des Nordturmes.

Harry sah die funkelnde Lichtwolke, die den Turm, Malfoy und ihn einhüllte, spürte die rauen Steine der Mauer, an denen seine tastenden Finger vergeblich Halt suchten und fühlte dann nur noch die Leere, als er in die Dunkelheit unter sich stürzte.

**TBC…**

Hey Leute... na, wie hats euch gefallen?

Falls ihr es super mega wahnsinnig gut fandet (oder auch weniger gut oder grottenschlecht)... der Reviewknopf blinzelt euch gerade zu. DA, habt ihr's gesehen? Er will dass ihr ihn betätigt!^^ :D

Das erste Chap gibt es übrigens am Montag!!!

Bis dahin, schönes Wochenende, schönen 4. Advent und wo ihr habt, genießt den Schneeeeee!!!


	2. Wo bei Salazar sind wir?

**Titel: **Meet my parents – a magical Christmas night

**Disclaimer:** Nix unsers; alles J.K. Rowlings… leider…

**Autoren: **Nily & Fanjana

**Kategorie:** Romanze und wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen Humor! =)

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Raiting: **P12/P16

**Inhalt:** Harry und Draco geraten aufgrund eines Unfalles in die Zeit ihrer Eltern: Ins 7. Jahr von Lily, Severus, Narcissa, Lucius und den Rumtreibern. Das dies gerade zur Weihnachtszeit geschieht, hilft nicht gerade die Gemüter zu beruhigen…

**Anmerkung: **Hey Leute. Nily und Fanjana haben sich mal wieder an eine kleine Weihnachtsstory gesetzt. Diesmal wird es so sein, dass Fanjana die Chaps aus Harrys Sicht schreibt, und Nily die Chaps aus Dracos Sicht!

Hey Leute!!!! Hier kommt auch schon das erste Chapter!! Wir hoffen, euch hat der Prolog Lust auf mehr gemacht. :D

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!!

**Kapitel 1**

**Wo bei Salazar sind wir???**

_Harry sah die funkelnde Lichtwolke, die den Turm, Malfoy und ihn einhüllte, spürte die rauen Steine der Mauer, an denen seine tastenden Finger vergeblich Halt suchten und fühlte dann nur noch die Leere, als er in die Dunkelheit unter sich stürzte._

_**Dracos POV**_

Mit einem dumpfen Laut kam er auf grünem, feuchtem Gras auf und rollte ein Stück den Abhang hinab. Er blieb für ein paar Minuten reglos liegen. Was war geschehen?

Dracos Kopf brummte, sein rechter Arm schmerzte und irgendwie war ihm übel. Was hat dieser dämliche Potter schon wieder gemacht?

Langsam öffnete Draco seine Augen und erblickte genau vor sich eine kleine Blume. Er richtete sich langsam auf, den rechten Arm an sich gedrückt. „Hör auf mich anzustarren!" Wütend rupfte er das Gänseblümchen ab und schleuderte es von sich. Die Wucht warf ihn selbst wieder um und er begann zu fluchen.

„Verdammt, das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!"

Draco hörte Schritte.

„Hey, Malfoy, halt' die Klappe, man hört dich in ganz Hogwarts wimmern!"

Was fiel diesem ungepflegten Gryffindor ein?

„Potter, deine Haare sind fettig!" Draco stützte sich mit dem linken Arm ab und stand langsam, mit wackligen Beinen auf.

„Was gehen dich meine Haare an?!"

„Ne Menge wenn ich dich angucken muss!"

Potter sah ihn verärgert an. Warum war der eigentlich hergekommen? Draco wunderte sich und war genervt. Erst schmiss ihn dieser Vollidiot vom Turm und nun rannte Potter ihm auch noch nach!

„Malfoy, bist du irgendwie … verletzt?" Kam es Draco nur so vor oder machte sich Potter gerade über ihn lustig?

„NEIN!"

„Das sieht aber anders aus…" Draco sah zum Turm hinauf und verlor beinahe wieder das Gleichgewicht. Dann stapfte er das Stück, welches er hinuntergerollt war, wieder hinauf.

Bloß weg von diesem Spinner! Bevor der wieder ausrastete…

Er würde Potter jetzt am liebsten erwürgen, aber mit dem Arm hatte er schlechte Chancen und er konnte ja nicht mal seinen Zauberstab anständig damit herumschwenken.

„Hey Malfoy! Warte mal!" Draco ignorierte Potter und ging um den Turm herum, in Richtung Eingangsportal.

„MALFOY! WARTE GEFÄLLIGST!"

Draco konnte es einfach nicht fassen! Dieser Potter schien es nicht zu kapieren! Da wollte sich Draco zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben beherrschen und Potty-Trotty provozierte ihn so lange bis er wieder hoch gehen würde!

„POTTER! Ich sag's zum letzten Mal, .!"

Potter schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. „Meinst du, es macht mir Spaß dir hinterher zu rennen?"

„Anscheinend ja schon!" Draco wirbelte herum. Er hatte die Schnauze voll.

„Was zur Hölle willst du?"

„Ich würd' gerne wissen was du da oben angestellt hast?! Wir sind den Turm runter geflogen!"

„Wie bitte!?" Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und keuchte scharf auf, als seinen rechten Arm ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte.

„POTTER! Du hast da oben mal wieder einen deiner Anfälle bekommen! Was kann ich dafür! Geh' jetzt gefälligst drei Meter hinter mir! Ich kann deine Visage nicht mehr sehen!"

Draco drehte sich wieder um, versank dabei einige Zentimeter im matschigen Gras und stürmte angeekelt davon.

Was dachte sich dieser Blödmann eigentlich? Draco bedauerte es zutiefst, dass sein Arm im Augenblick unbrauchbar war. Er hätte Potter am liebsten in den Boden gestampft, dann vermatscht wieder herausgezogen und sein Gesicht ... ach egal, bloß schnell weg!

Der Slytherin erreichte mit verklebten Schuhen das Hauptportal und betrat die Schule.

Er hatte Hunger, wie gut, dass es zu Weihnachten immer etwas zu Essen gab.

Draco öffnete das Tor zur großen Halle, eilte zum Slytherintisch und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

Womit hatte er es verdient über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben zu müssen?!

„Potter ist einfach... soooo... GRRRR!!!"

Draco knallte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und hielt mit der Linken seinen rechten Arm fest umklammert.

Hoffentlich ist nichts gebrochen.

„Stimmt, Potter ist ein Vollidiot."

Wer auch immer das gesagt hatte, er saß neben Draco und hatte die selbe Meinung!

Draco triumphierte, seine Lippen umspielte ein freches Grinsen, das nur die Tischplatte sehen konnte.

„Man muss sich dieses Spatzenhirn nur einmal ansehen und man weiß bescheid..."

Der Kerl neben ihm wurde ja immer sympathischer! Wieso war er ihm noch nie aufgefallen?

Draco drehte den Kopf auf der Platte und blickte hinter sich hinüber zum Gryffindortisch.

Ihm entglitten nur selten die Gesichtszüge, doch eine zuckende Augenbraue konnte er einfach nicht vermeiden.

Hätte ich mich doch bloß nicht umgedreht!

Was fiel Potter ein? Eben schmiss er mich von Turm, jetzt steht er mit so nem schwarzhaarigen Trottel auf dem Tisch und schwingt die Hüften!

Draco wurde übel.

Der Anblick vom tanzenden Potter war einfach zu viel!

Vor allem nach der Aktion eben!

Als Potter vor lachen zu glucksen begann wurde es Draco zu bunt.

Er kochte.

„POTTER!!!!!!"

Mit diesem Aufschrei wurde ihm das Unheil bewusst.

Nur durch diesen Schrei.

Wäre er doch bloß an diesem Tisch sitzen geblieben! Schön mit der Tischplatte vor den Augen.

Alles wäre ihm erspart geblieben.

Aber NEIN! Potter war und blieb Potter und machte alles so kompliziert!

Dracos mächtiges Geschrei wurde von einem doppelten „Ja?" zunichte gemacht.

Was ist hier los?!

Da stand Draco, seine Wut wandelte sich in Verwirrung, auf dem Gryffindortisch stand Potter, zusammen mit irgendeinem schwarzhaarigen Freak und ... wer war dann das vor dem Tor zur Großen Halle?

„Potter???"

Was war geschehen?

Wieso gab es diesen Blödmann doppelt?

Es war still geworden.

Draco fasste sich wieder und wandte sich zum Slytherintisch um.

Alles okay!

...

...

...

„SCHEIßE!!!! WER ZUR HÖLLE BIST DU!!!???"

Wer ist das? Er sieht so aus wie... ICH! Nein, nicht ganz, verdammt! Was geht hier vor sich?

Dracos Blick wanderte erschrocken zwischen dem Typ, der neben ihm gesessen hatte und so aussah wie er selbst, dem Potter auf dem Tisch und dem an der Tür hin und her.

Was sollte er, ... ja WAS sollte er machen?!

Ein Malfoy kreischt nicht durch die Gegend!

Draco schloss für einen Moment die Augen und öffnete sie mit seinem starren, maskenartigen Gesicht.

Er inspizierte die Szenerie mit seinen grauen, kalten Augen und stürmte dann verbittert aus der Halle.

Er atmete schwer als sich das Tor krachend hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

Er war verwirrt. Wer waren diese Menschen da drinnen? Hatten die sich mal angesehen? Komische Frisuren, hässliche Brillen, doppelte Potters, und ... warum gab es ihn zweimal?!

Einen Draco Malfoy hatte es gefälligst nicht öfters zu geben!

Draco lief aufgeschreckt auf und ab, als sich das Tor einen Spalt öffnete.

Potter trat heraus.

„Hey, Malfoy... was geht hier ab?!"

„Woher soll ich DAS denn wissen!? Und woher soll ich wissen, dass du der „richtige" Potter bist?"

Das Tor fiel krachend ins Schloss und leise rieselte Staub herunter, der im Lichtschein glitzerte und sich dann in Potters Haaren verfing.

„Okay, der Dreck hat mich überzeugt... man du bist so abartig!"

Das Narbengesicht verdrehte die Augen und kam einige Schritte auf Draco zu.

„Bleib ja weg von mir!" Der Slytherin hatte seinen Zauberstab mit der Linken gezückt.

„Was soll das werden Malfoy? Hast du's nicht geschnallt? Da drinnen sitzen wir! Es gibt uns zweimal! Und ich kannte keinen dieser Leute da drinnen... niemanden!"

Draco legte seinen Kopf nachdenklich schief. Potter beobachtete ihn.

Er soll mich nicht so anstarren! Ich bin doch keine Wachsfigur!

„Nein, das da drinnen waren nicht wir. Ich hab keine so langen Haare wie dieser blonde Typ eben...", stellte Draco fest, steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg und lehnte sich ans Treppengeländer hinter sich.

Potter kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete gedankenverloren Dracos Schuhe.

Wie peinlich! Meine Schuhe sind doch total dreckig!

Dracos Wangen wurden von einem leichten Hauch Rosa überzogen.

Wie gut, dass hier nur so schummriges Licht ist...

„POTTER!"

„Was? Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder angeblich gemacht?!"

„Nichts, ... fast nichts, sag mir an was du gerade überlegst!"

Gut, Potter starrte nicht mehr auf seine Schuhe.

„Hm... ich überlege bloß, wenn das da drinnen nicht wir sind, wer ist es dann? Ich kenne keinen der uns so verdammt ähnlich ist, du?"

Es gefiel Draco nicht, dass Potter mit ihm redete, als wäre er so eine Art Freund.

„Keine Ahnung wer das ist. Ist ja auch egal, ich hab Hunger!"

„Malfoy, warte!"

Trotzig wollte Draco an Potter vorbei wieder in die Große Halle stürmen, doch dieser hielt ihn am Umhang fest.

„Ich bin doch nicht dein Hündchen!", schnaubte Draco, wirbelte herum und schubste Potter von sich.

„Fass mich nie wieder an, Narbengesicht!"

Der Hass durchzog Dracos Augen wie feine Äderchen und ließ Potter, der zu Boden gestürzt war, zusammenzucken.

Draco stand wütend über dem Gryffindor, hielt sich seinen pochenden rechten Arm und wusste nicht so recht was er jetzt vor hatte.

Warum hatte er Potter zu Boden gestoßen?

Okay, der Typ war ekelhaft, aber er hatte ihm gerade mal nichts getan,... doch, er hat mich angegrabscht!

Potters Augen sahen Draco irgendwie bettelnd an, bevor sich dieser wieder dem Tor zuwandte um sein Glück erneut zu versuchen.

„Draco, es hat keinen Sinn, lass uns ..."

„NENN MICH NICHT SO!"

„WIE SOLL ICH DICH SONST NENNEN? AUF MALFOY HÖRST DU JA NICHT!"

Potter sprang auf, packte den Malfoyerben beim Kragen und schlug ihn. Mitten ins Gesicht.

„Was...was fällt dir ein?!"

Sie standen sich Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze gegenüber, starrten sich in die hasserfüllten Augen und zogen sich an den Umhängen.

„Dreckskerl!", zischte Draco und stieß Potter wieder von sich, dieser ließ jedoch nicht los.

„Wir gehen jetzt zu Professor McGonnagall, sie, als Schulleiterin, sollte wissen was da drinnen vor sich geht. Es ist sowieso seltsam, dass der Weihnachtsbaum nicht an seinem Platz steht, dass die Tische noch nicht beiseite geräumt sind und dass wir niemanden kennen... mal davon abgesehen, dass wir neuerdings Doppelgänger haben..."

„Du kannst mich nicht zwingen mitzukommen!"

„Doch!" Potter schlug Draco gegen seinen rechten Arm und der Slytherin keuchte vor Schmerz auf.

„Das kriegst du zurück! Verlass dich drauf..."

„Blabla, Malfoy! Komm lieber..."

Potter zog Draco quer durch die Eingangshalle und stieß ihn die Stufen der großen Treppen hinauf.

„Ich kann alleine laufen...", nörgelte Draco, doch der Gryffindor ignorierte ihn.

Die beiden Jungs erklommen die Treppen, liefen durch einige vertraute Gänge und begegneten ständig irgendwelchen Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws die sie noch nie gesehen hatten.

„Okay, ich finds echt nicht mehr witzig Potty!"

Draco blieb stehen und fühlte sich elend.

Potter will mich verarschen! Hundertprozentig!

Er hat irgendnen Zauber gefunden der meine Augen blendet und ... jaaa mir die anderen unbekannt vorkommen lässt, genau!

„Malfoy, bin ich irgendwie so ne Art Schallplatte? NEIN! Ich will dich nicht verarschen! NEIN ich war das mit dem Turm nicht und JA lass uns jetzt verdammt noch mal unsere verdammte Schulleiterin aufsuchen damit die uns verdammt genau erklären kann was hier ab geht!!!!"

Draco wäre beinahe die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt... wie Potter herumgewirbelt war, war irgendwie... beängstigend gewesen.

„Soweit ich weiß, meine Herrn, haben Sie einen Schuleiter und ich bin wirklich nicht erfreut darüber, dass Sie beide sich schon wieder zanken müssen..."

Ok, JETZT ist alles aus! Ich träume! Igitt... in meinem Traum kommt Potter vor!

„Dum... Dumble... Professor Dumbledore!?", stammelte Potter und starrte den weißhaarigen Stock, räusper, Mann ungläubig an.

Da stand er. Leibhaftig in seinen langen, billigen, ausgewaschenen Gewändern die bestimmt von irgendwelchen Kindern zusammengenäht worden waren vor ihnen und sah sie über seine Halbmondbrille schielend an.

Draco war schockiert.

Wie konnte dieses Gerippe vor ihnen stehen?!

Was war hier los?!

„Hey, Schulleiter, was tun Sie hier?!", schnauzte Draco drauf los, „Ich dachte Sie wären unter der Erde?! Und jetzt stehen Sie vor mir und geben mir wieder Anweisungen!?! Ich dachte das wäre ich los!"

Draco konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Womit hatte er solch ein Leid verdient?!

Dumbledore zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und legte den Kopf nachdenklich schief.

Der schaut genau wie Potter drein...

Der „tote" Schulleiter zog die beiden verwirrten Schüler in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Gut, von vorne wenn ich bitten darf."

Potter begann zu berichten: „Also ... am Weihnachtsabend saß ich oben auf dem Nordturm und genoss die Stille, denn nachdem ich... sie wissen schon Voldemort... also ich brauchte Ruhe und saß da rum als Malfoy kam und mich mal wieder zu beleidigen anfing..."

„WIEBITTE?!" Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab mit der Linken und zischte einen Fluch.

Nichts geschah.

„Was ist jetzt los?!" Langsam verzweifelte Draco. Diese ganze Situation war absurd!

„Mr. Malfoy, Könnten Sie sich bitte beherrschen? Und ich denke ich weiß wie die Geschichte weitergeht... Sie beide stritten sich und wurden von einer Art Magnetwelle vom Turm geschleudert. Naaa, hab ich Recht?"

Dumbledore zwinkerte Potter zu.

„Ja, sie olle Kröte...", schnappte Draco, der es einfach nicht aushielt neben Potter zu stehen und anhören zu müssen wie von ihm selbst und diesem Narbenkopp mit „ihr" gesprochen wurde...

Dumbledore grinste.

„Was ist los? Sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, dass Sie Kröten mögen!?"

Der Schulleiter ignorierte Dracos Einwand und hielt ihm und dem Gryffindor jedem eine geöffnete Handfläche entgegen.

„Geben Sie mir bitte ihre Zauberstäbe."

Der Slytherin schob sein Zaubergerät unter den Umhang.

„Sind Sie irre geworden?! POTTER! Du gibst dem doch jetzt nicht etwa deinen Zauberstab!? Naja, soll mir Recht sein, dann hab ich wenigstens einen Vorteil..."

Draco wurde rot, als der Schulleiter über ihn die Augen verdrehte.

„Mr. Malfoy, wie Sie wohl schon bemerkt haben dürften, haben ihre Zauberstäbe keinerlei Wirkung. Oder hat ihr Fluch eben irgendetwas zerstört? Hat er funktioniert?"

Der Trottel hatte Recht. Mist.

„Naund? Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich Ihnen meinen Zauberstab überlassen werde! Sie zerkratzen den nur!"

Nach beinahe endlosem Rumgezeter gab Draco schließlich doch seinen Zauberstab her.

„So. Da Mr. Malfoy seine zickigen Neigungen nun schließlich doch unterdrücken konnte, werde ich Ihnen beiden bei einem Tee erklären was los ist."

Würg! Tee!

Der Schulleiter zauberte mit einem Handschwenker eine kleine Sitzgruppe und eine Kanne Tee herbei.

Die drei Männer ließen sich in die Kissen sinken und versuchten so gut wie möglich einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

Dumbledore berichtete, er wisse selbst nicht genau was es mit der geheimnisvollen Druckwelle auf sich habe, doch fest stünde, dass Draco und Potter eine Zeitreise hinter sich hatten, die so ähnlich vor einigen Jahren schon einmal statt gefunden hatte, allerdings hätte das nichts mit ihrer jetzigen Zeitreise zu tun.

„Und nur der Vollständigkeit halber, eure „Doppelgänger", das sind Menschen die wohl anscheinend mit euch verwand sind...", grinste Dumbledore und nippte an seinem viel zu süßen Tee.

„Professor, wissen Sie, warum wir eine Zeitreise gemacht haben? Und diese ausgerechnet in die Zeit in der unsere Eltern genauso alt sind wie wir jetzt!? Also ich nehme mal an, dass es unsere Väter waren...", fragte Potter schockiert und durcheinander.

„Alles hat seinen Sinn, Harry. Schön, dass ich dich schon jetzt kennen lerne ."

Draco wurde übel.

„Haben Sie sich den Kerl schon mal angesehen, Professor?! Scheinbar nicht, denn er stinkt zum Himmel!"

Dumbledore fing wieder an zu grinsen.

„Schade, dass der Streit zwischen den Familien sich auch in der nächsten Generation nicht aufgelöst hat. Aber wer weiß, wofür euer Besuch in der Vergangenheit gut ist."

„Quatschen Sie nicht so daher, sagen Sie mir lieber wie ich wieder zurückkomme!"

Draco hatte die Schnauze voll. Er saß, den schmerzenden Arm umklammert, in seinem Korbsessel und war erstarrt. Er wollte nicht mit Potter zusammen an dem Ort fest sitzen und schon grade nicht an einem an dem seine Zauberkraft nicht funktionierte!

„Tut mir leid, ich kann Ihnen beiden nur so viel sagen: Sie müssen sich den Aufenthalt hier so vorstellen wie zwei Räume die durch eine Tür voneinander getrennt sind. Diese Tür ist halb offen, halb geschlossen und Sie beide stehen mit einem Fuß in jedem Raum.

Mit einem Fuß in der Gegenwart und mit dem anderen hier in der Vergangenheit. Solange Sie keinen Weg finden sich selbst zu finden und den Konflikt den Sie hatten, bevor Sie hier her kamen, zu lösen, werden Sie auch nicht wieder zurückkehren."

Draco wurde schwindelig. Wie sollte er denn bitte einen Konflikt mit Potter lösen?! Potter war doch der Konflikt! Worüber hatten sie auf dem Turm überhaupt gestritten?

Ach ja, Potter hatte seine Eltern beleidigt.

Und er selbst hatte daraufhin Potter erzählt wie dessen Eltern wirklich gewesen waren.

„Professor, ich kann nicht gerade sagen, dass ich begeistert bin, aber, nagut, es wird uns wohl nichts anderes üblich bleiben als hier klar zu kommen... naja, meine Frage wäre, wo sollen wir hin?"

„Potter, laber nicht wieder so gestelzt! Wir bleiben hier im Schloss, nehmen die Gästezimmer die am weitesten voneinander entfernt liegen und tun so als wären wir von ner anderen Schule und würden uns das hier mal ansehen wollen."

Dumbledore nickte, sein Bart wippte.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Sie beide werden das schon schaffen. Nur ein Teil Ihrer Überlegung ist leider nicht realisierbar, wir haben momentan nur drei Gästezimmer und die liegen in unmittelbarer Nähe. Sie werden sich wohl damit begnügen müssen. Ach, und Draco, Ihr Arm ist nur etwas angeschlagen, in ein paar Tagen ist er wieder wie neu."

Zerknirscht schlurften der Slytherin und der Gryffindor in großem Abstand aus dem leeren Klassenzimmer und ließen einen zufrieden grinsenden Dumbledore zurück.

„Potter, bilde dir jetzt nichts drauf ein wenn ich dir folge, aber ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wo die Gästezimmer sind..."

„Tja, Malfoy, aber nur mit drei Meter Abstand!"

Das war ja wieder mal typisch Potter!!!

„Kannst du dir nichts Eigenes ausdenken? Aber ich will eh' nicht näher an dich ran..."

Draco ging aufrecht, erhobenen Hauptes hinter Potter her und stampfte dabei unauffällig auf, in der Hoffnung der getrocknete Dreck würde von seinen Schuhen abfallen...

„James! James! Jetzt warte doch mal! Das war eben echt nicht so gemeint!"

Draco drehte sich beim Gehen um und entdeckte ein hübsches Mädchen, mit funkelnden grünen Augen, das auf Potter zusprintete.

Sie erreichte diesen, packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum.

„James, es tut mir echt... oh, entschuldige, du bist nicht James, aber... irgendwie siehst du so aus wie er...? Was für ein Zufall!"

Na super! Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Das war ja mal wider klar. Sogar jetzt liefen diesem blöden Potter noch die Mädels nach, wo ihn eigentlich keiner kannte!

„Könnten wir vielleicht mal weitergehen?!", schnaufte Draco genervt Potter an und wäre es nicht Potter gewesen, hätte er ihn vor sich her geschoben, aber dieser Gryffindor war gerade einfach zu ekelhaft.

„Was willst du denn, Malfoy? Sag mal, hast du dich ner Gesichts-OP unterzogen, oder warum hat sich deine Hässlichkeit halbiert? Irgendwie hast du deine Haare geschnitten, kann das sein, Maaaalfoooooy-Baby?"

Draco glaubte seinen Augen und Ohren nicht zu trauen.

WAS ZUR HÖLLE TAT DIESES MÄDCHEN DA?!!!!

„Was fällt dir denn ein du Schlampe?! Kennst mich überhaupt nicht und machst ein auf dicke Eier, dabei hast du nichtmal welche! Zieh Leine oder ich vergesse dass du bloß eine dumme weibliche Schreckschraube bist und mach dich fertig!"

Die Augen des Mädchens wurden immer größer und größer, bis sie erschrocken einen Schritt nach hinten stolperte.

„Oh, es tut mir so furchtbar leid, du bist nicht Malfoy! Entschuldige! Das ist mir echt total peinlich! Bitte verzeih mir!"

Sie sah Draco bettelnd und komplett konfus an.

Draco konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, ich bin wahrhaftig nicht der für den du mich hieltest, aber wenn du jemanden einfach so zu beleidigen anfängst zeugt das nicht gerade von einem starken Charakter... du solltest dich vielleicht lieber von mir fern halten..."

Der drohende Unterton, das bösartige Grinsen, das Mädchen wurde rot und wich noch einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Potter zurück.

Und da sah er es. Diese Augen.

Das war Potters Mutter! Ohne Zweifel! Diese Augen waren ... einfach unverkennbar!

Oh mein Gott!!!

Ich erkenne Potters Augen! Das muss sich sofort ändern!

„Hey, wie heißt du?", versuchte Potter die Situation wieder aufzulockern.

„Ich bin Lily. Es tut mir echt total leid, dass ich euch verwechselt habe, wer seid ihr denn überhaupt?"

Noch bevor Potter seinen Mund auch nur aufgemacht hatte, platzte Draco heraus:" Darf ich vorstellen, das da ist mein allerbester Freund Harry Whippersnapper! Aber so ganz unter uns: Er wird lieber Harry Whipsnap genannt!"

**TBC…**

Sooo, das war's! Uuuund? Wie war das erste Chapter so?

Ach übrigens: „Whippersnapper" ist die englische Bezeichnung für einen jungen Schnösel! :)

Wir würden uns übrigens wahnsinnig über ein paar Meinungen von euch freuen!!!!!!! Also: den lieben Reviewknopf nicht vergessen! Der nimmt alles! Auch Kritiken! :D

Dann bis morgen,

Nily


	3. Das waren öhm sind meine Eltern?

**Titel: **Meet my parents – a magical Christmas night

**Disclaimer:** Nix unsers; alles J.K. Rowlings… leider…

**Autoren: **Nily & Fanjana

**Kategorie:** Romanze und wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen Humor! =)

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Raiting: **P12/P16

**Inhalt:** Harry und Draco geraten aufgrund eines Unfalles in die Zeit ihrer Eltern: Ins 7. Jahr von Lily, Severus, Narcissa, Lucius und den Rumtreibern. Dass dies gerade zur Weihnachtszeit geschieht, hilft nicht gerade die Gemüter zu beruhigen…

Sooo, hier kommt jetzt auch schon das zweite Kapitel!

Übrigens: Vielen Dank an die Reviewer vom letzten Chap! **Katesilver, Mary Marvellous, LosLockes, Nala-Alya **und** blumenmaedchen**… wir haben uns seeeeeeehr gefreut!!!!

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 2**

**DAS waren… öhm sind meine Eltern???**

_Noch bevor Potter seinen Mund auch nur aufgemacht hatte, platzte Draco heraus:" Darf ich vorstellen, das da ist mein allerbester Freund Harry __Whippersnapper__! Aber so ganz unter uns: Er wird lieber Harry Whipsnap genannt!"_

_**Harrys POV**_

Harry klappte schockiert der Mund auf und er starrte Malfoy ungläubig an. DAS konnte ja wohl nur ein Scherz sein! Er würde doch nicht wagen… Er hatte doch nicht… NEIN, er hat mich wirklich mit SO einem Namen vorgestellt???

Peinlich berührt flog sein Blick zurück zu Lily – seiner Mutter. Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gooott… das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein! Jetzt hatte er schon mal die Gelegenheit seine Eltern zu sehen, ja sogar kennen zu lernen und dann musste er hier stehen und sich vor seiner eigenen Mutter wegen eines bescheuerten Nachnamens schämen… DA. Ein Zucken umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Wehe Lily… fang jetzt nicht auch noch an zu lachen! Bitte nicht! Tu mir das nicht an… Nicht mir…

„… ja, und mein Name ist…"

Malfoys Stimme erinnerte ihn wieder an die Anwesenheit dieses arroganten Schnösels und augenblicklich öffnete er den Mund, um den Blonden zu unterbrechen:

„Lily, darf ich dir Draco Ferret vorstellen?!" Ja Malfoy, brauchst gar nicht so ungläubig gucken. Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir überlegen bist. Wenn du meinst, du musst zu so niederträchtigen Mitteln greifen, dann hast du dich getäuscht. ‚Bester Freund' – das ich nicht lache.

Mit feixende Gesicht drehte Harry seiner Mutter den Rücken zu und blickte den Slytherin an. Als er sah, dass der ohnehin schon blasse Blonde, noch ein bisschen mehr erbleicht war und sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus Panik und Verachtung widerspiegelte, wurde Harrys Grinsen noch ein bisschen breiter. Oh ja, DAS hatte gesessen.

Als Harry Lily wieder ins Gesicht sah, bemerkte er den höchst verwirrten Ausdruck. Innerlich schnaubte er. Klar, Malfoy und er… Sie waren schon ne Nummer für sich. Wer machte sich auch schon so einen Spaß daraus, eine andere Person vorzustellen? Eilig versuchte er sich auf irgendeine Art zu erklären.

„Weißt du… ähm… Wir kommen von einer Privatschule aus dem Süden Englands. Unsere Eltern… nun sagen wir so: von finanzieller Sicht her, denken sie, es könnte nicht schaden, nach Hogwarts zu wechseln." Bei seinen Worten warf Harry wieder ein fieses Grinsen zu Malfoy. Angebliche Geldsorgen mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht zu sehen, würde ihm bestimmt überhaupt nicht gefallen. „Und da Hogwarts einen ganz ausgezeichneten Ruf genießt, wurden wir hier her geschickt, um die Schule ein bisschen kennen zu lernen."

Lilys Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Na, wenn das so ist. Dann heiße ich euch als Schulsprecherin herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen. Ich hoffe euch wird es hier gefallen. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt, wendet euch vertrauensvoll an mich. Natürlich werde ich euch in den ersten Tagen etwas behilflich sein, und euch auch das Schloss ein bisschen vertraut machen. Zu weilen kann dieses Gemäuer ziemlich verwirrend sein. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung." Sie zwinkerte ihnen Beiden zu.

Harry grinste zurück. Lilys Rede erinnerte ihn total Hermine. Sie hätte auf genau die gleiche Art und Weise neue Schüler begrüßt. Hermine… Ron… Merlin, die Beiden mussten durchdrehen vor Sorge. Im Moment sind sie vielleicht noch auf der Party, aber spätestens Morgen früh, werden sie sich fragen, wo ich bin. Und währenddessen häng ich hier mit Malfoy fest. Scheiße, wie sollen wir denn diesen ‚Konflikt' lösen? Da kommen wir doch nie hier weg.

Harry seufzte. Da hatte er sich ja mal wieder was eingehandelt. War ja klar, dass gerade MIR so was passieren muss. Doch jetzt musste er erst mal mit Malfoy fertig werden… Mooooment mal… hatte dieses eingebildete Frettchen ihn vorhin „besten Freund" genannt? Was bildete dieser Typ sich eigentlich ein? Sie waren zwar zusammen hier gelandet, aber nur, weil es für ihn dann vielleicht einfacher werden würde, musste er jetzt ja nicht einen auf ‚Best Friends forever' machen.

Mit einem wütenden Blick drehte er sich um. „So, _DRACO_", er zog den Namen in die Länge und betonte ihn so, dass es sich fast wie eine Beleidigung anhörte, „ich denke, wir sollten uns mal auf den Weg zu unseren Zimmern machen."

Malfoy warf ihm einen nicht minder wütenden Blick zu und drehte sich dann einfach um und ging davon.

„Hey", kam es von einer ratlosen Lily, „hey du… wie war doch gleich dein Name… bleib stehen, oder willst du dich rettungslos verirren. Ich zeig euch den Weg zu den Gästezimmern."

Harry schwante Böses. Es war zwar wirklich nett von Lily, dass sie sich um sie kümmern wollte, aber wenn sie sie jetzt auch noch den ganzen Weg begleitete, würde Malfoy durchdrehen und sie womöglich verraten. Das durfte unter gar keinen Umständen geschehen. Deshalb wandte er sich schnell wieder an Lily.

„Das ist wirklich nett von dir, aber… ähm… Professor Dumbledore hat uns den Weg erklärt", fing Harry an zu fantasieren, „Scheint ja nicht sooo schwierig zu sein. Das schaffen wir bestimmt allein. Nochmals vielen Danke. Tschüss." Und jetzt nichts wie weg, bevor Lily ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte und ihnen doch noch folgte. Und wo war jetzt schon wieder dieser verdammte Slytherin hin? Hatte er sich jetzt wirklich auf dem Weg zu den Gästezimmern verlaufen? Nein, so dämlich kann noch nicht mal der sein.

Im nächsten Moment wurde Harry plötzlich durch einen Wandbehang gezogen und fand sich in einem Geheimgang wieder. Malfoy, diese Ratte, drehte sich schon wieder um und war drauf und dran schon wieder davon zu rennen.

„Hey Malfoy, was soll das? Hast du jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Ich weiß noch sehr gut, wie ich zu den Gästezimmern komme. Du musst mir nicht extra den Weg zeigen, vielen Dank."

Ohne sich umzudrehen fauchte der Blonde. „Sei dir gewiss _Potter_, ich würde großen Wert darauf legen, dass du dich verirrst, aber wenn du weiter diesen Weg gegangen wärst, hätte deine nervige _Mutter_ dich eingeholt und wäre wahrscheinlich doch auf die Idee gekommen, dir den Weg zu zeigen. Und auf ihre nervigen Kommentare lege ich wirklich keinen gesteigerten Wert. Nicht, dass deine auch nur einen Knut besser sind, aber bei dir muss ich wenigstens nicht aufpassen, was ich sage."

Harry starrte dem Slytherin mit offenem Mund hinterher. Das war mit Abstand das längste, was er je von dem Jungen gehört hatte. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er Malfoy wohl zum aller ersten Mal zustimmen musste. Lily war ja wirklich bemüht und eigentlich die Musterschulsprecherin schlechthin, aber sie war leider viel zu klever und stellte viel zu viele Fragen.

„POTTER… würdest du dich jetzt vielleicht mal hierher bequemen??? Falls dein kleines verschrumpeltes Etwas da oben – das man bei normalen Leuten Gehirn nennt – sich noch daran erinnern kann, dass ich nicht genau weiß, wo die Gästezimmer liegen, dann wäre es überaus freundlich, wenn du voran gehen würdest."

Ahhh, hatte Malfoy gerade das Wort _freundlich_ im Bezug auf mich verwendet… Hilfe… Merlin, wo soll dass alles noch hinführen???

Seufzend verbannte der Gryffindor diesen Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins und folgte dem Blonden durch den Geheimgang, der ihn bis in den Ostflügel bringen würde. Hoffentlich war diese Abkürzung wirklich schnell genug, sodass sie in ihren Zimmern verschwinden konnten, bevor Lily auftauchte und unangenehme Fragen stellte.

Zu Harrys Glück standen die beiden Schüler schon einige Minuten später in einem ziemlich verlassenen Korridor im vierten Stock und starrten zwei Portraits an, die direkt nebeneinander lagen.

„Das... das… das glaub ich jetzt nicht." Harry kam in den zweifelhaften Genuss einen Malfoy stottern zu hören, „Potter… sag mir, dass ich auf diesen Portraits nicht sehe, was ich zu sehen glaube… Oh Merlin, dieser senile Sack hat wirklich ein Rad ab." Wow, das wurde langsam echt gruselig: Malfoy fragte ihn, Harry Potter, nach seiner Meinung.

Doch Harry konnte nicht wirklich antworten, denn auch ihm hatten die beiden Portraits einen kleinen Schock verpasst. Auf dem einen waren ein Löwe und eine Schlange zu sehen, die sich in einem See eine wilde Wasserschlacht lieferten. Und so wie es aussah, hatten die beiden Tiere dabei richtig Spaß. Das andere Portrait war noch ein bisschen schockierender: Die beiden Wappentiere hatten es sie vor einem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Harry wurde schlecht und er wandte den Blick ab. Das Bild von der Schlange, die freundschaftlich ihren dreieckigen Kopf auf dem Rücken des Löwen ablegte, konnte er nicht mehr ertragen. Der Gryffindor hatte gerade begriffen, was Dumbledore dem Lösen ihres Konfliktes meinte. Er sollte wirklich, allen Ernstes, mit Draco Malfoy Freundschaft schließen? Merlin, er sollte sich schon mal an die Vergangenheit gewöhnen. So schnell, kam er hier bestimmt nicht mehr weg.

Mit einem Blick auf den Malfoyerben wurde Harry klar, dass der Slytherin es wohl noch nicht begriffen hatte. Sein Gesicht spiegelte Abscheu wieder, aber auf keinen Fall Schock oder Resignation. Toll, ganz wunderbar Malfoy, überlässt du wie immer mir die Arbeit.

Frustriert schnaubend wandte Harry sich dem Portrait mit der Wasserschlacht zu. Kaum war er nur noch ein paar Schritte von dem Gemälde entfernt, als es auch schon aufklappte. Erleichtert Malfoys Gesellschaft los zu werden, trat Harry hindurch und genoss die Stille, als das Bild wieder zuklappte.

„Heee… du Wusssselkopf… ja genau dich meine ich… Du musssst noch ein Passsswort fessstlegen, wenn du beim nächsssten Mal wieder rein willssst." Harry schrak fürchterlich zusammen als plötzlich eine zischelnde Stimme ertönte. Mit einem Satz fuhr er herum und bemerkte, dass das Bildnis von der Innenseite ebenfalls zu sehen war. Nur, dass die beiden Tiere aufgehört hatten im Wasser zu spielen und jetzt fast aus dem Rahmen zu fallen schienen, so nah waren sie gekommen.

„Ähm…", stotterte der Schwarzhaarige, „ein Passwort. Ist… ist es egal, was für eins?"

„Natürlich, du Dummkopf" antwortete der Löwe.

Harry zog vor nicht auf diese Beleidigung einzugehen. „Ok, also dann: Das Passwort ist: Horkrux!" So, kann ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass Malfoy hier nie reinkommt.

Der Goldjunge Gryffindors drehte sich um und nah sein Zimmer in Augenschein. Eigentlich sah es aus wie ein Jugendzimmer. Wie so ein Jugendzimmer, das er nie gehabt hatte. Neben einem Bett, einem Schrank und einem Schreibtisch, war auch noch eine kleine Sitzgruppe, bestehend aus einem gemütlichen Sofa und zwei Sesseln zu finden. Die eine Zimmerseite bestand komplett aus Fenstern, wobei das mittlere Fenster eher eine Tür war, denn dahinter konnte Harry einen Balkon erkennen. In einer Ecke konnte Harry noch eine weitere Tür erkennen, hinter der sich sicherlich das Bad versteckte. Alles in allem ein ziemliche luxuriöses Zimmer, wenn man bedachte, dass Harry sein halbes Leben in einem Schrank gehaust hatte, und die andere Hälfte sich ein Zimmer mit vier anderen chaotischen Jungs geteilt hatte.

Neugierig geworden betrat Harry nun auch das Badezimmer. Doch dieses wirkte nicht so luxuriös auf ihn, wie sein eigentliches Zimmer. Im Grunde sah es fast genauso aus, wie das Bad im Gryffindorturm. Was nicht hieß, dass es klein oder gar einfach war, nein, aber es war nicht so überraschend großzügig, wie das neue Zimmer. Plötzlich fiel Harry jedoch eine weitere Tür auf der anderen Seite des Bades auf. Ihm schwante Böses! Mit ein paar großen Schritten war er auf der anderen Seite und drückte vorsichtig die Klinke hinunter. Nichts passierte. Ob er sich doch getäuscht hatte? Nicht auszudenken, wenn seine Vermutung sich bewahrheiten würde, und er sich ein Bad mit dem arroganten Slytherin teilen musste. Aber das hätte Dumbledore mir doch mit Sicherheit gesagt, oder?!

Leise vor sich hingrummelnd verließ der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor das Bad wieder. Sein Blick glitt zum Balkon. Mit einem Lächeln öffnete er die Glastür und trat nach draußen. Sein Blick glitt über die märchenhaft verschneite Landschaft. Im Prinzip bot sich Harry das gleiche Bild, wie vor ein paar Stunden, als er auf dem Nordturm die Stille genossen hatte. Nur die peitschende Weide zeigte, dass der Gryffindor sich in einer komplett anderen Zeit befand. In der Zeit seiner Eltern. Oh Merlin, ich hab gerade mit meiner Mom gesprochen. Wahnsinn! Wie lange hatte er sich das schon gewünscht.

In diesem Moment, als Harry dort oben auf dem Balkon stand und die eiskalte Nachtluft einsog, war es egal, dass er ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy, dem Eisprinzen der Slytherins hierher geraten war. Es war unwichtig, wie und wann er den Weg in seine Zeit zurückfinden würde. Das Einzige, das im Moment wirklich zählte, war die Tatsache, dass der die Möglichkeit bekommen hatte, seine Eltern endlich richtig kennen zu lernen.

Ein verträumtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen. Es war einfach nur unglaublich. Seine Eltern. Seine Familie. Sirius lebte. Der Gryffindor wusste, er würde diese Chance, Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen so lange genießen, wie es ihm vergönnt war. Das einzig Schwierige war, dass sie niemals erfahren durften, wer er war. Ansonsten würde es eine Kettenreaktion an Veränderungen auslösen. Die Konsequenzen wären dann nicht mehr absehbar. Die Wahrheit durfte also niemals ans Licht geraten.

Ein lautes Magengrummeln, machte Harry plötzlich darauf aufmerksam, dass er seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen hatte. Das letzte was er zu sich genommen hatte, waren einige Flaschen Butterbier auf der Weihnachtsparty.

Eher widerwillig machte er sich also auf den Weg in die große Halle. Zum Einen hatte er keine Lust Malfoy über den Weg zu laufen und zum Anderen wusste er nicht wirklich wie er sich besonders seinen Eltern gegenüber verhalten sollte. Es wäre um einiges einfacher, einfach in die Küche zu gehen, aber es war wie gehabt: Lily würde zu viele Fragen stellen.

.oOÖOo.

Nach einem tiefen Durchatmen betrat Harry kurze Zeit später die große Halle. Das vertraute Antlitz und die bekannten Gerüche standen in einem krassen Gegensatz zu den fremden Gesichtern, die Harry entgegen blickten.

Für einen Moment war er von der Situation überfordert; wusste nicht wohin er sich wenden sollte. Doch dann machte Lily ihn laut rufend auf sich aufmerksam. Mit wildem Armwinken machte seine Mutter ihm klar, zu ihr – und auch zu den Rumtreibern – an den Gryffindortisch zu kommen.

Oh je, ging es Harry durch den Kopf, wenn das mal gut ging. Bloß nichts verraten!

Mit einem ziemlich unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend sah Harry wie James und Sirius ihr Gespräch unterbrachen und sich mit feindseligem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm umwandten. Unsicher schob er sich neben Lily auf die Bank.

„Ähm… hi" Merlin, seit wann war er denn so unsicher? Tja, beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst, man begegnet ja nicht jeden Tag seinen toten Eltern. Gaaanz toll, jetzt fang ich schon an so sarkastisch zu werden, wie Malfoy! Als Lily dann auch noch begeistert „Hey Harry" ausrief, bekam er das dringende Bedürfnis seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu hauen. Ach verdammt, das Rührei ist im Weg!

„Jaah, hallo Lily."

„Jungs, das ist Harry… äh… Whipsnap. Er und ein anderer Junge wollen eventuell nach den Weihnachtsferien nach Hogwarts wechseln! Toll, oder?!"

„Aha", gab Sirius einen überaus geistreichen Kommentar ab. James sagte gar nichts. Er starrte den Gryffindor nur durchdringend an. Dann wandte er sich kommentarlos wieder seinem Essen zu. Harry starrte ihn jedoch einen Moment lang an. Wie oft hatten die Leute ihm gesagt, dass er genauso aussah, wie James? Hundertmal? Tausendmal? Noch öfter? Sehr oft jedenfalls, und trotzdem schockierte es ihn gerade WIE ähnlich sie sich tatsächlich sahen… Nur die Augen, die waren anders. Harry lächelte still und tat sich endlich etwas zu Essen auf.

Während der Schwarzhaarige das Abendessen genoss und sich immer noch wunderte (aber auch freute) was für eine Möglichkeit er hier bekommen hatte, hörte er mit halbem Ohr den Gesprächen am Tisch zu. Meistens ging es um das übliche: Schule, Lehrer, Hausaufgaben, der neuste Klatsch und Tratsch, Weihnachtsgeschenke, etc… Doch geflüsterte Worte in nicht allzu weiter Ferne erregten schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen-der-lebt. Flüstern war schon immer die schlechteste Art NICHT auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Davon konnte Harry ein Liedchen singen. Und so spitze er schon ganz automatisch die Ohren um den geflüsterten Gespräch zu zuhören. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es Sirius und James waren, die da etwas ausheckten:

„Da kommt er…"

„Was meinst du? Sollte ich den Neuen nehmen? Ich glaube den haben wir noch nicht ausprobiert, oder?"

„Oh ja, mach das. Wenn es so klappt wie geplant wird das ein mega Lacher! Und wenn nicht… tja, um Schniefelus muss es einem nicht Leid tun."

Verhaltenes Lachen ertönte und Harrys Kopf schnippte nach Oben. Tatsächlich. Severus Snape, unverkennbar, auch im Alter von 17 Jahren, betrat gerade die große Halle und ging nichts ahnend auf den Slytherintisch zu. Harrys Blick sprang zurück zu seinem Dad und seinem Paten, doch genau in diesem Moment zog James seinen Zauberstab und zielte unter dem Tisch auf Snape. Harrys Hand zuckte zu seiner Tasche, aber es war schon zu spät. Ein neongelber Strahl zischte auf Snape zu, traf ihn in den Rücken… und nichts passierte. Angespannt beobachtete Harry wie der Slytherin zu seinem Tisch ging. War der Zauber etwa doch schief gegangen? Doch ein Blick auf die beiden Gryffindors zeigte, dass sie wohl noch auf etwas warteten. Einen Moment später wusste Harry worauf.

Severus Snapes Stimme ertönte. Oder besser gesagt: Misstönte. Der Zauber hatte sie hoch, piepsig und sehr laut werden lassen. Er hörte sich an, als wenn er nach zu viel Heliuminhalierung in ein Mikrophon sprechen würde.

Die Schüler schauten einen Moment irritiert und dann erzitterte die Halle unter dem brüllenden Gelächter.

Harry war jedoch alles andere als zum Lachen zumute. Sirius und James hatten Snape gerade vollkommen ohne Grund angegriffen. Noch dazu von hinten. Harry erinnerte sich noch allzu gut an „Moodys" Vortrag über Angriffe, wenn der Gegner wehrlos war. Und wenn er das Ganze richtig verstanden hatte, war der Zauber noch nicht mal vollständig erprobt gewesen. Die beiden Rumtreiber hatten einen wehrlosen Snape ohne Grund mit einem Zauber belegt, der Alles hätte verursachen können.

Gedanklich von der Szene im Jungenklo, wo er Malfoy mit dem Sectumsempra verletzt hatte, zu Snapes Erinnerung, die er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, rasend, brauchte Harry nur Sekunden um vor Wut zu kochen.

„Wie. könnt. ihr. es. wagen???" Seine Stimme bebte unter dem Versuch nicht die ganze Halle zusammen zu schreien.

James und Sirius schauten ihn verdutzt an. Doch James brauchte nicht lange, um ebenso erbost zu gucken, wie sein Sohn.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, ihn einfach so anzugreifen?", fuhr Harry fort. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen, ihn hinterrücks anzugreifen? Es ist peinlich und würdelos sich an einem wehrlosen Gegner zu vergreifen. Noch dazu mit einem Zauber, von dem man nicht sicher sein kann, was er bewirkt!" Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass sie so eine miese Nummer durchgezogen hatten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ziemlich fies für Snape war, es war auch noch gefährlich.

In dem Moment, als Harry ihn als peinlich betitelte, verlor auch James seine Geduld. Mit genauso gefährlich leiser Stimme, fauchte er zurück: „Wie wir es wagen können? Was bildest du kleiner Hosenscheißer dir eigentlich ein? Kommst hier her und meinst sofort großkotzig werden zu können. Du bist neu hier und hast KEINE AHNUNG worum es hier eigentlich geht."

„So? Das denkst aber auch nur du. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass dieser elendige Streit zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor der Grund ist, warum alle Schüler sich bekriegen." Den Fakt, dass Harry selber sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch mit einem Slytherin duelliert hatte, ignorierte er im Moment geflissentlich. Im Moment wollte er nur _verstehen_ wie sein Vater, SEIN VATER, ein Gryffindor, einen so niederträchtigen Streich spielen konnte.

„Wenn dir das nicht passt, musst du gar nicht erst die Schule wechseln. So geht es auf Hogwarts nun mal zu. Ich sage es noch mal: Wenn du dich einmischt, dann bist du hier NICHT ERWÜNSCHT!!!" Harry starrte James schockiert an. So etwas aus dem Mund seines eigenen Vaters zu hören, war ganz schön hart.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle. Ist ein Streit zwischen Häusern das Einzige, was deiner Meinung nach Hogwarts ausmacht? Ich habe viel von dieser Schule gehört! Und ausschließlich Gutes! Doch im Moment bin ich nicht so ganz sicher, warum ich auch nur in Erwägung gezogen habe, hier her zu wechseln."

„Warum bist du dann überhaupt hier?" James ließ Harry keine Zeit zu antworteten, sondern fuhr einfach fort. „Erzähl mal: Was hat dich zu dieser irrsinnigen Annahme gebracht, dass du nach Hogwarts passen könntest? Für dich wären sogar Hufflepuff und Slytherin zu schade. Ach warte, ich weiß warum du hier bist: Weil Hogwarts eine öffentliche Schule ist, und nicht so viel Geld kostet. Oh nein, der arme Hosenscheißer hat wohl arme Eltern… Moment, es ist bestimmt anders: Deine Eltern sind selber irgendwelche geizigen Feiglinge, die für ihren Sohn nicht so viel Geld ausgeben wollen. Oder sie denken, du bist es einfach nicht wert. Weißt du was? Ich muss ihnen zustimmen! Du bist es wirklich nicht wert nach Hogwarts zu gehen!"

Ruckartig stand Harry auf. Er war kalkweiß geworden.

Fassungslos starrte er James an. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass sein Vater ihm solche Worte an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn er war zum Ende hin immer lauter geworden. Wieder einmal hatte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle auf sich.

Ohne James oder Sirius noch eines Blickes zu würdigen drehte er sich mit eckigen Bewegungen um und verließ die große Halle. Auch Malfoy, der in der Tür stand und ihm entgegen sah, warf er nur einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu. Ohne etwas wahr zunehmen ging er durch die Korridore zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Emotionslos und mit leerem Blick nannte er dem Portrait das Passwort.

Erst, als er sich auf sein Bett sinken ließ, erlaubte er sich wieder, über die Szene in der großen Halle nachzudenken. Nie, niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, so mit einem der Rumtreiber aneinander zu geraten. Noch dazu mit seinem Vater.

Oh Merlin, er hat das nicht wirklich zu mir gesagt, oder? Bitte, das ist einfach nur ein riesiger Albtraum. Oh bitte!

Doch die Tränen, die anfingen langsam über seine Wangen zu kullern, zeugten von etwas anderem. Schluchzend verbarg der Gryffindor den Kopf in den Händen. Warum eigentlich immer er? Wieso musste er mal wieder so ein Pech haben? Jetzt erlebte er schon mal eine so unglaubliche Zeitreise und dann hatte das Schicksal nichts anderes für ihn übrig als Beleidigungen seines eigenen Vaters. Das war einfach nicht fair!

Als plötzlich die Portraittür aufging, schreckte Harry hoch.

Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy, der Eisprinz der Slytherins, stand im Eingang und sah Harry mit undefinierbarem Blick an.

Lange Zeit sahen die Beiden sich einfach nur an. Dann tropfte eine weitere Träne von Harrys Nasenspitze auf seine Hände und schreckte ihn auf.

„Na Malfoy, was für ein Glück, dass du mit mir in diese Zeit geraten bist. Was ist jetzt? Ich warte auf die Beleidigungen? So eine Gelegenheit willst du dir doch wohl nicht entgehen lassen? Gratulation! Du hattest Recht, mein Vater ist wirklich ein mieses Arschloch!"

Harry hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er Malfoy Recht geben musste, und noch mehr hasste er sich, als ihm weitere Tränen über die Wangen rollten. Verärgert fuhr er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Er wollte vor Malfoy nicht weinen, doch die Tränen waren einfach nicht aufzuhalten, und so ließ er den Kopf wieder in die Hände sinken. Wenn er hier schon schluchzend vor Malfoy sitzen musste, wollte er wenigstens nicht in die Augen blicken müssen.

Dann erklangen jedoch Fußschritte und Harry blickte wieder hoch. Stumm, aber ohne den Blick zu lösen, ging Malfoy auf ihn zu. Als er direkt vor ihm stand, griff er in die Hosentasche und hielt ihm kommentarlos eine Packung Taschentücher hin. Doch als Harry keine Anstalten machte sie zu nehmen, ging er ebenso wortlos zum Tisch und legte die Taschentücher und einen Teller mit Broten, darauf. Immer noch ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, warf er Harry noch einen weiteren undefinierbaren Blick zu und verließ das Zimmer dann wieder.

Zurück blieb ein schwarzhaariger Gryffindor, der nicht mehr wusste, was er von dem Ganzen halten sollte. Waren denn jetzt alle verrück geworden? Nicht nur, dass er sich mit seinem eigenen Vater stritt, jetzt ließ sich der Eisprinz auch noch diese einmalige Gelegenheit ihn zu beleidigen, entgehen. Und er hatte ihm etwas zu Essen gebracht.

Stockend stand Harry auf, holte sich den Teller und die Taschentücher und verzog sich dann wieder in sein Bett. Heute würde ihn nichts mehr dazu bewegen, die Geborgenheit zwischen den Kissen und Decken zu verlassen.

Immer noch leise schluchzend rollte er sich schließlich unter der dicken Decke zusammen und war wenige Augenblicke später vor Erschöpfung schon ins Reich der Träume geglitten.

Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er eingeschlafen war, hatte Ron und Hermine gegolten, die hoffentlich niemals in so einen Albtraum schlittern würden. Oh, wie er seine Freunde doch vermisste.

**TBC…**

Joa, das war's auch schon wieder. Ich bin nicht so ganz sicher, wie euch die Entwicklung dieses Chaps gefallen hat, aber bitte lasst James leben, ja?! Wir brauchen ihn noch!

Wir würden uns jedenfalls seeehr über ein Review freuen!!!!!!!!!

Ach so, hätt ich fast vergessen. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass ich es erklären muss, aber trotzdem… Der Nachname, den Harry Draco verpasst hat (Ferret), ist das englische Wort für Frettchen… In Erinnerung an die denkwürdige Szene aus dem vierten Schulejahr, als Draco als süßes, kleines Frettchen auf und abhüpfte! :D

Na dann, bis morgen!!!!!!!

Bye bye, Fanjana (Bing)


	4. Draco Malfoy vs Todesser

**Titel: **Meet my parents – a magical Christmas night

**Disclaimer:** Nix unsers; alles J.K. Rowlings… leider…

**Autoren: **Nily & fanjana

**Kategorie:** Romanze und wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen Humor! =)

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Raiting: **P12/P16

**Inhalt:** Harry und Draco geraten aufgrund eines Unfalles in die Zeit ihrer Eltern: Ins 7. Jahr von Lily, Severus, Narcissa, Lucius und den Rumtreibern. Dass dies gerade zur Weihnachtszeit geschieht, hilft nicht gerade die Gemüter zu beruhigen…

Hey Leute.... °um die Ecke guck°

Es tut uns soooooooooooo Leid!!!!!!!! Wir haben total vergessen die letzten Chaps auch hier auf reinzustellen... Auf ist die komplette Story schon seit dem 24.12 zu lesen, aber irgendwie sind wir total drüber weggekommen, die letzten beiden Chaps auch hier hoch zu laden...

An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an **zissy**, die uns glücklicherweise gerade darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat.

Wir waren Beide wirklich total überrascht, als wir gesehen haben, dass hier auf noch ein paar Chaps fehlen... :(

Sooooo, und jetzt wollen wir euch die letzten beiden Kapitel nicht noch länger vorenthalten!!!! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D

**Kapitel 3**

**Draco Malfoy vs. Todesser**

**Dracos POV**

Der Slytherin stand vor dem zwei Meter großen Spiegel in seinem Zimmer und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild gedankenverloren. Mondschein fiel durch das kleine Fenster und ließ seine Haut noch fahler und blasser erscheinen.

Seine grauen Augen blickten starr in ihre Ebenbilder. Dracos Haare standen wirr um seinen Kopf ab und sein Hemd war verrutscht.

Er sah traurig aus. Irgendetwas beschäftigte den Blonden.

Er ballte die Fäuste.

Draco hatte einfach keine Lust mehr. Keine Nerven, keine Kraft.

Und er hatte Hunger. Aber er hatte die Brote ja diesem bescheuerten Gryffindor hingestellt!

Warum hatte er so etwas Verrücktes getan? Er hatte seine Ehre gerade verpuffen lassen! Einfach so!

Und doch, trotz all seiner Wut, spürte er, dass es richtig gewesen war.

Draco stützte sich gegen den Spiegel, atmete schwer dagegen, sodass er beschlug, und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Durcheinander und vollkommen neben sich schlief der Slytherin ein.

Seine Träume waren wirr und quälten ihn. In einem sperrte Potter ihn mit drei Muggeln in ein Haus und nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab ab, in einem anderen lachte Dumbledore über ihn und verheiratete ihn mit Potter!

Potter, Potter, Potter!!!

Draco schreckte hoch.

Sonnenlicht wärmte seine Wangen.

Na super! Warum zur Hölle ist mein Zimmer so unordentlich?, war der erste Gedanke den er fassen konnte. Nur schwer erinnerte er sich an den Abend zuvor, an dem er seine komplette Zimmereinrichtung zerlegt hatte. Wegen Potter.

„ES REICHT!"

Es durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein, dass sich all seine Gedanken nur um diesen Schwarzhaarigen drehten!

Wenn er daran dachte, ihm heute unter die Augen treten zu müssen, zog sich alles in ihm zusammen.

Okay, beruhig dich Draco! Du wirst sonst noch so bekloppt wie ... wie... Potter?

MAN! Nicht schon wieder! Er hatte erneut einen Gedanken an den Gryffindor verschwendet!

Draco rappelte sich auf. Seinem Arm ging es erstaunlich gut, er spürte nur ein leichtes Stechen, als er sich beim Aufstehen darauf stützte.

Ich habe keine Lust hier aufzuräumen. Ich habe einfach nur Hunger und ich werde diesen... diesen... ICH-WEIß-SCHON-WEN ignorieren!

Draco wandte sich dem Spiegel zu und zupfte sein Hemd zurecht. Seine Haare waren im Moment nicht zu retten, sie standen in alle Richtungen ab. Beinahe hätte Draco wieder einen Vergleich mit jemand GEWISSEM durch seine Gedanken rauschen gehört, doch er verdrängte die Vorstellung von Potters immer so abstehenden Haaren schlichtweg.

Draco verließ sein Zimmer, versuchte sich einigermaßen gute Laune zu machen indem er dem Portrait einen guten Morgen wünschte, und machte sich auf in die Große Halle.

.oOÖOo.

„Aaaah! Wunderbar! Mr. ... Ferret! Würden Sie bitte zu mir heraufkommen? Ich war gerade dabei Sie und Mr. Whippersnapper vorzustellen!", tönte Dumbledores verzauberte Stimme ihm wie ein Windstoß entgegen, und Dracos Mine verfinsterte sich um mindestens drei Nuancen.

Potter lächelte ihm unsicher entgegen.

Doch trotz Dracos antrainieter Hartherzigkeit konnte der geborene Slytherin die Erleichterung über Potters Lächeln nicht verhindern. Potter war hier schließlich der einzige außer seinem irren Schulleiter, der wusste was geschehen war.

In diesem Augenblick, indem Draco in Potters grinsendes Gesicht blickte, fasste er den Entschluss sich irgendwie mit dem Schwarzhaarigen gut zustellen um so schnell wie möglich zurück in die Realität zu kommen.

Dann würde er nichts mehr mit Potter zu tun haben müssen!

Und dieses Elend hier wäre beendet!

Draco nahm sich ein Herz und lächelte Potter versteinert entgegen.

Doch es schien Potter irgendwie zu verwirren, dass Draco zurück grinste.

Hallo? Du bist hier nicht der einzige der lächeln darf!!!, schnaubte Draco innerlich und stapfte mit seinem eingefrorenen Grinsen zu Dumbledore hinauf.

„Dieses Schuljahr hat schon einige freudige Ereignisse mit sich gebracht und heute, so kurz vor Weihnachten, möchte ich euch zwei möglicherweise neue Mitschüler vorstellen. Dies sind Mr. Harry Whippersnapper (Gekicher aus den Reihen der Slytherins) und Mr. Ferret (vereinzelte Lacher). Die beiden Schüler kommen von einer anderen Schule und möchten vielleicht zu uns wechseln."

Dumbledore klatschte und die Halle wurde von einem verhaltenen Applaus durchzogen.

„Setzt euch an einen beliebigen Tisch und, ach wartet noch kurz ... für die anderen, guten Appetit!" Der Schulleiter zog die beiden Zeitreisenden zu sich. Keiner achtete mehr auf sie, denn das wundervoll weihnachtlich dekorierte und einzigartig duftende Frühstück war erschienen.

„Mr, Potter, Mr. Malfoy, hier sind ihre Zauberstäbe."

Er überreichte den beiden jeweils ihren Stab. Draco nahm seinen glücklich an sich und strich mit den Fingerspitzen sanft darüber.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich verstehe nicht ganz,... sagten Sie nicht, die Stäbe würden nicht funktionieren?" War ja klar, dass Potter so etwas wieder mal vor mir auffällt...

Draco sagte jedoch nichts und sah den Schulleiter wartend an.

„Ja, sie funktionierten nicht, aber ich habe sie von Professor Slughorn bearbeiten lassen. Scheinbar waren die Zauberstäbe aufgrund der Magnetwelle die euch vom Turm geschleudert hat „irritiert". Aber der Professor hat es mit einem schönen Zaubertrank-Bad wieder hinbekommen.

Ach ja, dieser Slughorn unterrichtet zu dieser Zeit noch Zaubertränke,...

„So, jetzt essen Sie aber etwas... und ... vielleicht solltet ihr euch bei Gelegenheit waschen..."

Dumbledore musterte die beiden noch einen Augenblick, dann ging er zu seinem Platz in den Reihen der Lehrer hinüber. Hatte der Schulleiter gerade sagen wollen dass er, Draco Malfoy, stinkt???

Doch Draco blieb keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, denn Potter steuerte auf den Gryffindortisch zu.

Draco wusste nicht wohin er sollte, denn einerseits hatte er sich vorgenommen sich mit Potter anzufreunden damit dieser Albtraum beendet war, doch ... andererseits wollte er bei „seinen" Leuten sitzen und nicht bei dieser nervigen Lily!

Also beobachtete er Potter einfach nur einen Moment und dies zahlte sich aus, denn als Potter den Gryffindortisch fast erreicht hatte, sprang ein ihm wohlbekanntes Mädchen auf und winkte Potter kreischend wie ein Fan zu sich herüber.

Potter machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und kam zu Draco zurück. Das Mädchen schien etwas enttäuscht, doch sie verkraftete es, da sie augenblicklich wieder von drei Gryffindors in Beschlag genommen wurde.

„Hey, Malfoy, ich komme mit zu deinem Tisch, ich habe gerade echt keinen Nerv mich mit meinem Vater herumschlagen zu müssen während mich meine Mutter verhätschelt..."

Draco kniff die Lippen zusammen. Er entdeckte James Potter, der dem Schwarzhaarigen neben sich etwas zuflüsterte und unentwegt Potter anstarrte.

„Kein Problem.", presste Draco so höflich wie möglich heraus und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Potter und er saßen sich gegenüber.

Keiner sagte etwas.

Potter schien das Schweigen unangenehm zu finden, doch Draco ignorierte dies, da er mit einem ganz anderen Problem beschäftigt war.

Draco hatte vor gleich nach dem Frühstück zu duschen. Doch er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er gar keine Wechselklamotten hatte!

Wie sollte er sich da frisch machen?

Bei den Zaubersprüchen zum Säubern von Kleidung hatte er scheinbar nicht aufgepasst gehabt...

„Potter? ÄÄÄÄÄH ...." Draco schlug sich vor den Mund. Es durfte ja niemand wissen dass der Gryffindor vor ihm Potter hieß!

„Ich meine, .... Häääärriiii!" Es hörte sich seltsam an, wie er es sagte und genauso seltsam fühlte er sich bei der Aussprache dieses Vornamens.

Potter zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wirkte amüsiert.

„Was ist denn Dräiko?"

Draco sah seinen Gegenüber verbittert an und nahm sich vor demnächst die Aussprache etwas zu üben...

„Jaaa... Harry... die Sache ist die... ich dachte mir,... du wüsstest vielleicht den Spruch zum säubern von Kleidung?"

Der Gryffindor verschluckte sich an seinem Rührei.

„Ich bin doch nicht deine Putzfrau!!!"

Ups! „So meinte ich das nicht, ich habe nur keine Klamotten ... mitgenommen... von da wo wir herkommen... und du sicher auch nicht"

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin neben Draco mischte sich mit einem schüchternen Krächzen ein. „Ihr könnt nach Hogsmeade gehen. Wisst ihr wie ihr da hinkommt?"

Dieser Junge war eindeutig Snape. Severus Snape.

„Ähm, du bist Severus, oder?", fragte Draco, Potter saß einfach nur da, starrte seinen verhassten, jungen Lehrer an und vergaß scheinbar zu atmen.

Snape schien total erfreut darüber dass jemand seinen Namen kannte und taute auf.

„Ja, bin ich. Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen. Du siehst Lucius irgendwie ähnlich, Draco."

„Oh, danke, ich fühle mich geehrt!", betonte Draco aufgeregt und suchte die Reihen nach seinem Vater ab, vergebens.

„Und du, Whipsnap, ... so willst du doch genannt werden? Sagte mir Lily im Vorbeigehen nämlich,...?"

Potter grummelte.

„...du jedenfalls sahst im ersten Augenblick James Potter total ähnlich, aber nur so im ersten Moment, also, du bist ganz anders, echt! Du hast mir auch geholfen, danke dafür, das ist echt total nett von dir gewesen, ich ... "

Snape schwärmte noch ein bisschen von Harry Potter, dem Goldjungen, doch Potter schien das irgendwie nicht zu erfreuen...

Snape redete über dessen Vater als wäre der der Obermacho aus der Unterwelt!

Der allseits Gefürchtete!

Potter sank immer weiter auf der Bank in sich zusammen.

Draco nervte das Gelaber.

„Also, Severus, du meinst wir könnten uns in Hogsmeade neue Klamotten kaufen?", unterbrach der Malfoyerbe den Redeschwall.

Der zukünftige Lehrer nickte freundlich, seine kinnlangen Haare strichen ihm um die Wangen und Draco hatte fast vermutet, dass sie eine Fettspur hinterlassen würden, denn Snape hatte sich bestimmt noch nie die Haare gewaschen.

„Klar, da gibt es alles. Soll ich euch hinbringen?"

Da schaltete sich Potter ein:" Keine Sorge, das schaffen wir schon, wir sind da schon mal kurz durchgehetzt. Aber danke!"

Draco war ein bisschen enttäuscht.

Wenn er und Snape mit Potter gehen würden wäre das ja noch akzeptabel, aber jetzt mit Potter ALLEIN shoppen gehen?

Das war etwas... sollte er Potter dann am besten noch fragen: „Du, Schatz, wie findest du dieses Hemd?"

Naja...

Potter sah Draco erwartungsvoll an. „Gehen wir jetzt gleich? Draaaco?"

In Potters Augen sah er dessen Unwillen mit ihm zusammen den Nachmittag zu verbringen, doch die anderen durften schließlich nichts merken.

Toll, also muss ich jetzt mit einem Potter gehen der totalen Hass auf mich schiebt?

Draco hatte eigentlich vermutet, dass sich Potter ebenso wie er selbst vorgenommen hatte mit dem anderen Freundschaft zu schließen um hier weg zu kommen, doch scheinbar hatte Potter ihn nicht deswegen angelächelt als er vorhin die Große Halle betreten hatte...

Als sie diese gerade wieder verließen, meinte Potter:" Also, dafür, dass du mich gestern mit meinem Aussehen so aufgezogen hast, MALFOY, siehst du heute echt abscheulich aus! Wobei dir die Haare heute doch besser stehen als sonst..."

„Potter, das ist nicht witzig. Wir müssen ja nicht zusammen Hogsmeade durchkämmen...."

„HUHU! Stooooopp! Hey ihr beiden!"

Draco und Harry vernahmen eine flötende Stimme und sogleich wurden sie jeder an der Schulter gepackt und herumgewirbelt.

„Snape sagte mir, ihr wollt nach Hogsmeade? Soll ich euch herumführen? Das wird sicher lustig!"

Lily Potter!? Oder Moment, sie ist ja noch nicht verheiratet? Also Lily... Lily bald Potter!

Hilfe!

Draco wollte sich am liebsten verflüssigen.

„Ich werde mich bei dir, Draco noch mal entschuldigen für unser Kennenlernen... und zwar mit einem Puff-Eis, alles klar?"

Lily strahlte die beiden Jungs von unten herauf an und hüpfte aufgeregt auf der Stelle.

„HEY! Whipsnap! Was machst du mit meiner Freundin!?"

James Potter trat aus der Halle in den Gang, hinter ihm der Schwarzhaarige und noch ein paar andere.

„Lass seine Süße in Ruhe!", rief nun auch einer von den anderen, ein kleinerer, ziemlich unattraktiver... Peter Pettigrew!?

„Ist okay, Peter, ich regle das!", meinte James drohend.

Lily stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus.

„Jamy, ich weiß, dass du es nicht ertragen kannst wenn ich mit anderen Jungs, die von dir noch nicht als ungefährlich gestempelt wurden, rede, doch ich bin nun mal Schulsprecherin, also lass mich bitte meine Arbeit machen! Und du musst auch nicht mein Kindermädchen spielen, ja?"

Potter Senior sah unglücklich aus. „Aber Blümchen, ich wollte mit dir heute runter zum See!"

Potters Eltern nannten sich Jamy und Blümchen?!

ZUM TOTLACHEN!

Potter J. hatte das wohl auch gerade wahrgenommen, allerdings schien dieser begeistert... typisch!

„Ist kein Problem, James... ich wollte eh mit,... DRACO gehen, also kannst du gerne deine Braut mitnehmen!"

„Bist du...SCHWUL?!", fragte dieser voll durchgeknallte James Potter deutete auf Potter J. und grinste fies, breit und total sensationsgierig.

„Ähm... das hier ist... doch nur mein bester Freund....!", stotterte der total überrumpelte Potter und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„Sag mal willst du mich beleidigen du POTTERTIER?!", tobte Draco, „ WENN DU MEINST ER WÄRE SCHWUL MÜSSTE ER JA MIT MIR ZUSAMMEN SEIN, SEH ICH ETWA SCHWUL AUS?! WILLST DU DICH MIT MIR ANLEGEN?!"

Draco zückte seinen wiedererlangten Zauberstab und knallte James einen Fluch entgegen, doch dieser war schneller als erwartet und fing den Fluch ab nur um daraufhin Draco einen entgegen zu schleudern. Draco sah den gelben Lichtblitz auf sich zurasen, doch da wurde er von einem dunkelblauen durchbohrt und James lag am Boden.

Was war geschehen?

Potter stand über dem rücklings ausgestreckten James und hatte seinen Stab auf diesen gerichtet. Er sagte kein Wort. Lily stand mit vor den Mund geschlagenen Händen und Tränen in den Augen völlig orientierungslos und schockiert da.

Draco ließ seinen Stab sinken und wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

James' Freunde waren erstarrt.

„Du, bist stark...", stellte James fest und versuchte die Situation zu lockern.

„Ich weiß das. Und du jetzt hoffentlich auch!", zischte Potter und löste sich langsam aus der Kampfhaltung.

Er wich mit zittrigen Bewegungen ein paar Schritte zurück und drehte sich dann zu Draco um.

Was dieser zu sehen bekam war furchtbar.

Potter sah so durchtrieben böse aus, dass Draco der Atem stockte. Die grünen Augen waren voller Hass, sodass sie braun erschienen, der Mund war verbissen, jeden Moment erwartete Draco, dass dem Gryffindor Blut das Kinn hinunter lief, so fest biss dieser zu.

Doch als Potters Blick den von Lily traf, fiel aller Hass wie ein Vorhang von seinem Gesicht.

„Lily, es ...tut mir leid aber..."

Potter sah auf einmal verzweifelt aus. Er eilte zu seiner Mutter und nahm sie in den Arm.

Das schien diese nicht gerade toll zu finden.

„Was soll das?!" Der Schrecken war aus Lilys Gesicht gewichen. Sie schob Potter von sich.

„Naja,... ich dachte dir ginge es nicht gut...?"

Potters Verzweiflung wurde immer größer.

Was soll ich jetzt bitte tun?, fragte sich Draco und stand weiterhin einfach nur als Beobachter im Gang, total verwirrt, da ihn Potter gerade vor seinem eigenen Vater, James, beschützt hatte und zugleich irgendwie verärgert, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte James umzuhauen!

„Bravoooo!", ertönte plötzlich eine hämische Stimme hinter Draco. Er drehte sich um.

„Whipsnap! Du hast's voll drauf! Du hast diesen POTTER umgehauen!"

Lucius Malfoy, flankiert von zwei Draco sehr bekannten Todessern, war plötzlich aufgetaucht und applaudierte begeistert!

Potter ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Also, wenn du nach Hogwarts wechseltst, dann bist du bei uns immer willkommen, Harry Whipsnap!", fügte der rechts von Lucius stehende Todesser hinzu.

Draco erkannte ihn. Es war eindeutig Rabastan Lestrange. Zu Lucius' Linken hatte sich Rodolphus, Rabastans älterer Bruder, aufgebaut.

Draco starrte das Trio verdattert an.

„Jaaa, du bist wirklich willkommen!", tönte Lucius an Draco vorbei dem schockiert dreinblickenden Potter entgegen.

Und was bitte ist mit mir?, dachte Draco. Sein Vater konnte doch nicht einfach... er konnte ihn, seinen Sohn doch nicht einfach übersehen! Und diesen ... dämlichen Gryffindor als seinen neuen Freund ernennen!!!

„Und ich?!", fragt nun Draco. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Potter sah zu ihm herüber. Er schien es wohl auch noch nicht so ganz zu begreifen, dass Lucius Malfoy und diese furchtbaren Todesser IHM, dem Goldjungen, gerade die Freundschaft angeboten hatten!

Alles schwieg.

Da fing Lucius hämisch an zu lachen.

„DU? Du hast es ja nicht mal hinbekommen den schäbigen Fluch von dieser Nullnummer namens James abzuwehren!"

Die Todesser stimmten in das bösartige Gelächter ein.

James hatte sich aufgerappelt und war zu Lily hinübergehastet.

„Okay, ich würde sagen ihr klärt das woanders! Und wenn sich hier noch ein einziges Mal duelliert wird, dann könnt ihr euch darauf verlassen, dass das Konsequenzen von sich tragen wird! Ich bin hier nicht umsonst Schulsprecherin!"

Lily fauchte die gesammelte Mannschaft in Grund und Boden. Nur Lucius und seine Gang schienen unbeeindruckt.

„Gut, dann walte mal deines Amtes, Schlammblut!"

Damit zogen die Slytherins ab.

Draco war am Boden zerstört, Potter war total geknickt.

Potter fasste sich als erster, nachdem auch die verbliebenen Gryffindors den Gang verlassen hatten.

„Lass uns... das einfach vergessen, Malfoy. ..."

„VERGESSEN?! Mein Vater verachtet mich sogar schon nachdem er mich gerade mal einen Tag kennt! Wenn nicht sogar weniger! Wie soll ich das vergessen?! Und er ... er mag sogar dich lieber!"

Draco konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Er sackte in sich zusammen und begann zu schluchzen.

„Malfoy.... nimm dich zusammen, so schlimm ist es doch nun auch nicht, ich dachte du wärest das gewöhnt...?" Potters verzweifelte Aufmunterungsversuche zogen den Slytherin nur noch weiter in seine Depression.

„Du bist ein Malfoy! Also heul hier nicht rum! Dein Vater tut doch nur so mächtig und überlegen! Da bringt es herzlich wenig wenn du hier jaulst! Du bist doch ... kein ... ähm ... Blödmann... ähm... der sich von so was ... also..."

Okay. Dieses Gestammel von Potter ließ es einfach nicht zu, dass Draco in sich selbst versank und über diese Ungerechtigkeiten nachdachte.

VERDAMMT!

Wenn Potter da ist kann ich nicht mal in Ruhe heulen!!!

Draco war es plötzlich peinlich, dass sein Erzfeind mitbekommen hatte wie er, DRACO MALFOY, heulend auf dem Boden kniete.

Er traute sich nicht Potter in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja... hast Recht,... Potter... ich bin kein... KEIN Blödmann??! Seit wann denn das?!"

Neugierig sah Draco Potter nun doch an.

Dieser sah genervt aus.

„Malfoy, bilde dir mal nichts ein, ich wollte dich nur ein Wenig aufbauen... lass uns jetzt endlich neue Sachen besorgen! Hast du Geld?"

Draco nickte und stand auf. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt und einfach total am Boden zerstört.

Sein Vater schaffte es immer wieder ihm fertig zu machen. Und nun hasste sich Draco auchnoch selber dafür, dass er vor Potter, ausgerechnet vor POTTER, geheult hatte wie ein Feigling, wie ein Weichei.

„Ich habe etwas Geld in meinen Taschen. Ohne geh ich nirgendwo hin."

„Sehr gut, ich habe nur ein bisschen... aber du wirst mir ja sicher etwas... leihen?"

Draco nickte. Er war zu schwach um sich irgendwie darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass er gerade zugestimmt hatte dem Narbengesicht sein kostbares Geld zu leihen. Er war zu schwach um irgendetwas zu denken.

Das einzige, was ihm jedoch bewusst wurde war, dass er nun mehr als eine Gemeinsamkeit mit diesem Potter hatte.

Ihre beiden Väter hassten sie.

Hatten sie beide gedemütigt.

Und seine Mutter hatte er noch nicht einmal entdeckt, so unscheinbar schien diese zu sein.

Er hasste seinen Vater nun noch mehr als zuvor, und gleichzeitig wünschte sich Draco nun noch mehr als zuvor von hier weg zu kommen.

Wortlos folgte er Potter nach Hogsmeade.

.oOÖOo.

„Du hast wohl nicht mehr alle Zutaten im Kessel! Ich werde mir das da ganz bestimmt nicht anziehen!"

Ein verärgerter Draco stülpte Potter ein rosa Tütü über den Kopf und stapfte davon.

„Man, Malfoy, du bist echt nicht auszuhalten! Wenn ich hier schon mit dir durch die Gegend rennen muss dann sei wenigstens ETWAS weniger depri!"

Potter schubste Draco in einen Wühltisch, in dem sich massig Schokofrösche stapelten.

„Geht's dir noch gut?!", schnauzte Draco und pflückte Fussel von seinem Hemd.

„Was ist denn? Ich dachte du gehst gerne einkaufen?"

Potter sah total genervt aus und musterte Draco teure Kleidung.

„Ganz recht, aber sicher nicht in einem Geschäft in dem es Wühltische gibt!"

„Super, dann gehen wir eben in eins wo du deine ganze Kohle für eine einzige Socke ausgibst!", meckerte Potter.

Draco dachte nach. Leider musste er Potter Recht geben. Er hatte wirklich nicht sonderlich viel mit. Jedenfalls nicht um sich in einem Designergeschäft ausstatten zu lassen.

„Gut, Potter, dann zeig mir mal wie man sich in so nem Laden hier zurecht findet! Du scheinst dich hier ja wohl zu fühlen!", nörgelte Draco mit einem Blick auf Potters mit Kleidungsstücken behängten Arm.

„Hier, probier einfach das hier an. Müsste passen. Und dann such dir selber was! Ich bin ja nicht deine Mutter!"

Potter warf Draco eine blaue Hose zu und schlug sich in die Mengen aus Kleidungsständern.

Hat der eigentlich kein bisschen Geschmack?!

Draco warf die Hose in den Schokofrösche-Tisch. Sogleich wurde sie von einem Zauber erfasst und schwebte zurück an ihren ursprünglichen Platz.

Das Geschäft war proppevoll, bunt und laut.

Scheußliche Musik drang aus einer unsichtbaren Quelle an Dracos Ohren und verstopfte seine Gedankengänge.

Total unmotiviert machte sich der Slytherin an die Arbeit. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er sich ein einigermaßen annehmbares Hemd und eine graue Jeans geangelt.

„Hast du's endlich geschafft dir ein paar Sachen zu suchen die dir nicht ganz missfallen?", fragte Potter, der plötzlich hinter einem Kleidungsständer auftauchte.

Draco zuckte zusammen, fasste sich jedoch sogleich wieder.

„Ja, Potter, habe ich!"

„Wer ist hier Potter?", fragt plötzlich jemand zu Dracos Linken.

Erschrocken wandte sich Draco diesem schwarzhaarigen Freak, der immer mit James rumhing, zu. So von nahem erkannte Draco ihm. Es war Sirius Black!

„Tjaaa... niemand ist Potter! Wieso fragst du?!", zog sich Draco an den Fingern herbei.

Sirius starrte ihn bösartig an.

„Du hast eben Potter gesagt! Also? Was ist nun?"

Sirius Black stellte sich breitbeinig hin, eingerahmt von zwei Kleiderständern.

„Draco hat gar nichts gesagt! Willst du dich nun auch noch mit uns anlegen?", fragte Potter entnervt und zog Draco durch den Gang zwischen zwei Wühltischen.

„Haut gefälligst nicht ab ihr Loser! Ich habe euch etwas gefragt!"

„Und du hast eine Antwort darauf bekommen, Blacky! Also hau ab! Ich habe mit Hääärry geredet!", fauchte Draco über die Kleiderstapel hinweg.

Sirius Black stand noch eine Weile unsicher zwischen den Klamotten und wunderte sich darüber, dass dieser Draco Ferret seinen Namen kannte, dann verließ er den Laden.

„Hast du den Kram anprobiert?", fragte Potter als die beiden schließlich außer Sichtweite waren.

„Wozu das denn? Wenn es mir nicht passt, schrumpfe ich das Zeug eben etwas!"

Draco hatte eigentlich herablassend klingen wollen, doch irgendwie wäre das unpassend gewesen.

Er hatte gerade auch herzlich wenig Lust den Gryffindor zu beleidigen, was ihn eigentlich hätte schockieren müssen, doch er war einfach so überfordert mit der ganzen Situation, dass er auf die „Egal-Spur" schaltete.

„Okay, Malfoy, da du gerade nicht wirklich ansprechbar bist, werde ich dir jetzt unser nächstes Ziel verraten... okay vielleicht sag ich dir lieber doch nicht was ich noch brauche...!"

Potter wurde rot.

Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre.

Was brachte Potter dazu rot zu werden?

„Potter, sprich, wohin soll's gehen?"

Draco wurde neugierig.

„Ich... also... naja ... hast du schon neue Unterwäsche?"

Draco klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

Hatte Potter ihn gerade gefragt ob er mit ihm UNTERWÄSCHE einkaufen würde???!!!

UNTERWÄSCHE?!

„POTTER! ICH GEHE DOCH NICHT MIT DIR....!"

„Psssst! Schrei doch nicht meinen Namen so durch die Gegend!", warnte der puterrote Harry Potter und versteckte sich so gut wie möglich hinter seinen erbeuteten Kleidungsstücken.

Draco klatschte sich die Hand vor die Stirn.

„NEIN! VERGISS ES! Ich gebe doch nicht mein Geld für deine ... Tangas aus!"

„WIEBITTE?! TANGAS???" Potter sah Draco erbost an, „Ich trage doch keine Tangas! Was du hier wieder herumfantasierst Malfoy!"

„ICH??? Dir traue ich so etwas eben zu!"

Keifend standen sich die beiden Zeitreisenden in dem Geschäft gegenüber und zogen die volle Aufmerksamkeit einiger amüsierter Hexen auf sich.

Wie peinlich! Warum muss ich das erleiden?!

„So, die Herren sind fertig mit ihrem Streit?", beendete die Besitzerin des Ladens das Gezeter und zog die beiden erröteten und vollkommen aufgeregten Schüler an den Ohren zur Kasse.

„Zahlt bitte und verlasst dann den Laden!"

Draco reichte der Frau verschämt das Geld und eilte dann mit Potter aus dem Geschäft.

Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander durch die verschneiten Straßen. Von fern hörte man weihnachtlichen Gesang und aus einer Kneipe taumelten drei angetrunkene, johlende Zauberer.

Draco und Potter schwiegen.

Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln.

Jeder trug eine Tüte mit seiner neuen Kleidung.

Trotz ihrer Winterumhänge, die sie beide glücklicherweise angehabt hatten als sie in die Vergangenheit katapultiert worden waren, froren sie.

„Malfoy, ich kann mir ebenfalls weiß Gott besseres vorstellen als mit DIR in ein Unterwäschegeschäft zu spazieren aber... ich lege Wert auf Körperhygiene!"

Draco musste grinsen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Sein Gegrinse wandelte sich in Lachen.

So standen der verwirrt Gryffindor und ein Tränen lachender Slytherin vollkommen fehl am Platze in einer Gasse in Hogsmeade und machten sich schließlich genervt voneinander auf den Weg um Boxershorts zu kaufen.

„Ich gehe da zu erst rein und du gehst erst wenn ich draußen bin!", meinte Draco bestimmerisch und drückte Potter auf eine Bank.

„Frier nicht ein! Und wehe du folgst mir! Denk immer daran ich habe das Geld!"

Als er das Geschäft betrat sprangen ihm gleich zwei Shorts in die Augen die er mit einem verstohlenen Blick durch das Schaufenster, hinüber zu Potter, kaufte.

Draco amüsierte sich prächtig. Er klaubte ein paar BHs auf und drückte sie gegen das Schaufenster.

Normalerweise war er nicht so albern, aber es war einfach nur göttlich Potter, eingepackt in seinem Winterumhang frierend draußen auf der Bank sitzen zu sehen und diesem dabei in der wohligen Wärme des Ladens BHs zu präsentieren.

Er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

Er hängte der Schaufensterpuppe erst einen Roten, dann einen Blauen mit Spitze um den Hals.

Potter sah ihn bitterböse an.

Als zwei Hexen, etwa in ihrem Alter vorbeikamen und das Schauspiel lachend beobachteten, sprang Potter peinlich berührt auf und stürmte in das Geschäft.

Draco lachte sich kringelig.

„Tut mir echt leid, Potter, aber ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren und du saßt da so unschuldig, hahahahhaa! Ich MUSSTE einfach hhihihihiii..."

Obwohl Potter scheinbar vorgehabt hatte Draco zur Schnecke zu machen verkniff er sich die Tirade und musste letztendlich mitlachen.

„Okay, hihihi, Mally, jetzt kauf mir diese Boxershorts und dann haun' wir ab!"

Malfoy blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken. ER sollte für POTTER dessen Unterhose kaufen?!

„Vergiss es! Bezahl deinen Kram selber!"

Malfoy knallte Potter das Geld vor die Nase doch er konnte nicht lange ernst bleiben bei dem Anblick von Potters karierten Shorts.

„Du, du trägst Boxershorts mit Karomuster?!"

Potter ging unter erstickten Lachern von Malfoy resignierend bezahlen.

.oOÖOo.

Die Tage vergingen. Potter und er setzten sich fortan nur noch an den Tisch der Ravenclaws, die sie ignorierten.

Lily war ein paar Male gaaanz zufällig an ihnen vorbeigegangen und hatte den Mund geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, doch sie hatten sie ignoriert. Es war besser so.

Zwei Tage hatten sie am Unterricht teilgenommen.

Am Unterricht von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.

Von den Schlangen und Löwen hielten sie sich so gut wie möglich fern.

Eines Morgens kamen sie in die Große Halle und ein geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum strahlte sie an.

„Welches Datum haben wir eigentlich?", fragte sich Potter, doch Draco konnte ihm keine Antwort geben.

Dumbledore kam mitfühlend dreinblickend auf die beiden, die von allen ignoriert wurden, zu.

„Sie beide kommen bitte einmal mit mir mit."

Er führte sie in einen kleinen Raum hinter den Tischen an denen die Lehrer frühstückten.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, ... ich weiß, es ist Ihnen nicht gerade positiv ergangen... doch lassen Sie den Kopf nicht hängen! Sie werden es schon schaffen alles wieder einzurenken! Es hat sicher einen bestimmten Grund warum Sie beide hier in der Vergangenheit sind. Vielleicht habe Sie hier einen Auftrag auszuführen? ... Man kann nie wissen was das Schicksal für einen bereit hält...."

Dumbledore zupfte sich Haare aus seinem Bart. Wie eklig!

„Mr. Malfoy, bitte konzentrieren Sie sich auf meine Worte! Nicht auf meine Angewohnheiten!", herrschte der Schulleiter ihn an.

Draco nickte stumm.

Er hatte sich vor ein paar Tagen im Spiegel sehr eindringlich gemustert und seine dunklen Augenringe waren nicht zu übersehen. Er war einfach zu schwach, zu hoffnungslos und zu lustlos um dem Schulleiter etwas an den Kopf zu donnern.

Dieser schien das zu bemerken.

„Ich... weiß, es ist kein besonders guter Augenblick um es Ihnen mitzuteilen, doch ich komme nicht drum herum. Wenn sie bis zu dem Datum, an dem Sie hier her gekommen sind, also bis Weihnachten, nicht wieder in ihrer Zeit sind, dann werden sie hier auf ewig feststecken. Sie werden dann die Ereignisse die folgen noch einmal komplett durchlaufen müssen... das... könnte schwere Folgen haben..."

Draco drehte sich um und verließ den kleinen Raum tonlos.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

„Hey! Malfoy! Warte mal!" Potter lief ihm nach und drehte ihn zu sich herum.

„Ich denke wir verstehen uns schon ganz gut. Es sind noch ca. 2 1/2 Wochen bis Weihnachten. Wir werden das ja wohl hinbekommen?!"

Draco nickte. Sie gingen zum Tisch der Ravenclaws hinüber.

„Doch! Es stimmt ganz sicher! Er hat es echt beobachtet! Er hat es gesehen!"

Ein aufgeregtes Flüstern hinter ihnen, ließ die beiden anhalten.

Die Stimmen waren unverkennbar Rodolphus' und Rabastans.

Draco drehte sich um. Das Frühstück war bereits in vollem Gange.

„HEY! Ferret! Komm mal her!", hörte er pötzlich den Befehl seines Vaters. Schon aus Reflex wollte er tun wie ihm geheißen, doch Potter hielt ihn fest.

„Was wollt ihr von ihm?", fragte er mit drohendem Unterton.

Lucius Malfoy grinste. „Sehen ob Goyle recht hat! Kommst du nun her?!"

Draco setzte sich mit zögernden Schritten in Bewegung. Sein Vater sah ihn durchdringend an.

Potter hielt die Luft an.

„Schieb deine Ärmel hoch!" Lucius sagte diese Worte sehr genüsslich und irgendwie wieder so hämisch.

Draco weigerte sich. „Warum sollte ich so etwas Blödes tun?!"

„MACH!", schnauzte Lucius und schubste Rabastan gegen Draco. Als Draco sich immer noch nicht bewegte half Rabastan nach.

„ES STIMMT! Es stimmt wirklich! Er hat es! Das dunkle Mal!", kreischte der Todesser aufgewühlt.

Lucius kam Draco näher.

Er musterte ihn erneut.

Dann lächelte er.

„Wow! Hätte ich nicht gedacht! Willkommen bei uns, Draco!"

Draco konnte es nicht fassen.

Sein Vater hatte ihn angelächelt! Er wollte ihn, IHN, DRACO, bei sich haben!!!

Doch Draco zögerte.

Er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn nur deswegen bei sich haben wollen würde weil er... nur weil er dem selben durchgeknallten Clan angehörte wie er!

Nur deswegen! Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Er drehte sich um.

Potter starrte ihn entsetzt an.

Draco hatte zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder könnte er mit seinem Vater mitgehen und Potter endlich abschütteln, doch dieser Entschluss hätte das Aus für die Rückkehr in die Realität bedeutet. Oder er würde zu Potter gehen und seinen Vater im Stich lassen.

Im Stich?

Von wegen! Warum habe ich denn bitte dieses Mal?! Sicher nicht allein aus Eigenantrieb!

Draco ging zu Potter hinüber, der ihm erleichtert zulächelte.

„Vergiss es, Malfoy. Dieses Mal wurde mir gewissermaßen aufgezwungen. Hau ab und lass uns in Frieden!"

In diesem Moment mischte sich James Potter ein.

„Wiebitte? Ihr seid ebenfalls Todesser?! Was für eine Schande! Und mit euch hat meine Lily geredet?! An euch hat sie ihre kostbare Zeit verschwendet!?"

Potter sah zu seinen Eltern hinüber.

„Halt's Maul POTTER!", erklang es aus zwei Malfoy-Mündern.

„Einen Dreck werde ich tun! Ihr bescheuerten Irren! Los! Zeig uns dein Mal Whipsnap! Ich will es sehen! LOS!"

James rauschte wie ein in Flammen stehender Tornado zu ihnen hinüber. In der Halle war es still geworden.

„ICH WILL ES SEHEN! LOS!"

James sprang Potter wie ein verrückt gewordener Hund an und Potter stürzte zu Boden.

„Mit dir hat meine LILY GEREDET!? Du elender Dreckssack! Du bescheuerter Todesser! Du widerwärtiges Gesindel!"

Potter sah zu seinem Vater schockiert hoch. Ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

James zog seinen Zauberstab, Draco und Lucius hatten ihre ebenfalls sofort in den Händen.

„Keine Bewegung, POTTER!", rief Draco außer sich.

„Ich bewege mich wie ich will! Todesser haben hier nichts zu suchen! Haut ab dahin wo ihr herkommt! LOS! Was musst du nur für ein krankes Hirn haben! Wahrscheinlich genauso wie deine Eltern!"

In diesem Moment sprang Lily in die Szenerie und schlug James den Stab aus der Hand.

„Lass das JAMES! LASS IHN IN RUHE! Und ihr nehmt sofort eure Stäbe runter!"

„ABER ER HAT ES VERDIENT!"

James schob Lily beiseite und baute sich über Potter auf.

Draco tat einen feuchten Dreck seinen Stab weg zustecken.

„Mit DIR haben mich die anderen verglichen! Sie sagten du siehst mir so ähnlich! Aber du bist ganz anders als ich! Du bist total gestört und krank! Genauso wie deine Eltern! Diese Idioten! Warum haben die einen wie dich bekommen?! Ach jaaa! Sie sind sicher genauso BESCHEUERT wie du!"

„Lass ihn in RUHE!", rief plötzlich ein völlig schockierter Snape, doch James stieß ihn mit einem gekonnten Faustschlag einfach zu Boden. Lily lief erschrocken zu Snape hinüber.

Warum tut niemand was? Warum starren die Lehrer hier nur wie Zuschauer durch die Gegend? Wissen die sich etwa nicht zu helfen? Wo ist dieser Schulleiter wenn man ihn braucht?!

„Du bist sicher aus einem Rattenloch gestiegen in das dich deine Eltern gestopft haben! Du gehörst hier nicht her! Menschen wie du und deine..."

„SEINE ELTERN SIND TOT!!!"

Schweigen.

Draco hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

„Und wenn du auch nur einen Funken Ahnung hättest, würdest du deinen Schwanz einziehen und abhauen! LOS! LASS HARRY IN RUHE!"

James sah Draco, der ihm den Zauberstab direkt vor die Nase hielt schockiert an.

„ICH WEDE ES EINFACH NICHT ZULASSEN DASS DU IHN WEITER QUÄLST! ICH HABE DIE SCHNAUZE VOLL!"

Draco war rasend vor Wut.

Rasend vor Wut, weil James Harry etwas antun wollte.

**TBC…**

Wir sind schon ganz gespannt auf eure Reviews :)  
viele liebe Grüße,

FoFF und bing


	5. Back to Basic

**Titel: **Meet my parents – a magical Christmas night

**Disclaimer:** Nix unsers; alles J.K. Rowlings… leider…

**Autoren: **Nily & Fanjana

**Kategorie:** Romanze und wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen Humor! =)

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Raiting: **P12/P16

**Inhalt:** Harry und Draco geraten aufgrund eines Unfalles in die Zeit ihrer Eltern: Ins 7. Jahr von Lily, Severus, Narcissa, Lucius und den Rumtreibern. Dass dies gerade zur Weihnachtszeit geschieht, hilft nicht gerade die Gemüter zu beruhigen…

**Wichtig**: Wir haben uns entschlossen eine **FORTSETZUNG **zu schreiben! Wenn ihr allerdings dagegen seid, werden wir uns euer Meinung natürlich beugen^^ :D (Nagut, wir werden die Fortsetzung trotzdem schreiben, aber wenn ihr sie nicht lesen wollt, stellen wir sie halt nicht on… :D :D :D – Eure Entscheidung^^ :D :D :D) Allerdings würden wir uns über eine positive Einstellung freuen! ;)

**Kapitel 4**

**Back to Basic**

_James sah Draco, der ihm den Zauberstab direkt vor die Nase hielt schockiert an._

„_ICH WEDE ES EINFACH NICHT ZULASSEN DASS DU IHN WEITER QUÄLST! ICH HABE DIE SCHNAUZE VOLL!"_

_Draco war rasend vor Wut._

_Rasend vor Wut, weil James Harry etwas antun wollte._

**Harrys POV**

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Malfoy, DER Draco Malfoy – Eisprinz von Slytherin, hatte IHN, Harry Potter verteidigt! Und so wie es aussah, war er noch gar nicht fertig.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, POTTER!" spuckte Malfoy James in jahrelang antrainierter Art entgegen. „Du weißt überhaupt nichts! Von uns weißt du nichts und von unseren Eltern schon gar nichts!" Dass das eine komplette Lüge, schien ihn nicht zu interessieren. James hingegen hatte ihm anscheinend überhaupt nicht zugehört.

„Hör auf, so große Töne zu spucken, Ferret! Wie sagt man doch so schön: Wie der Vater, so der Sohn! Und euch Beide hab ich nun zur Genüge kennen gelernt! Danke, ich denke ich kann eure Eltern ganz gut einschätzen! Wenn die Eltern von deinem lieben Freund hier, auch nur halb so ätzend sind wie er, dann ka…"

Der Blonde unterbrach James mit eisiger Stimme: „Hast du nicht zugehört? Seine Eltern sind tot, verdammt!"

Und damit wandte er sich um und wollte davon gehen, aber James hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und einen Fluch gemurmelt. Doch Harry war nicht umsonst der Junge-der-lebt: Reflexartig riss er den Zauberstab hervor und ein ungesagter Protego schütze Malfoys Rücken vor dem Zauber.

„Oh nein Potter, so nicht! Das hatten wir doch schon! Man greift niemanden von hinten an. Das ist feige. Außerdem kann ich Draco, nur zustimmen! Du hast keine Ahnung von uns, oder unseren Eltern! Und von meinen Eltern schon gar nicht, denn wenn du zugehört hättest, wüsstest du, dass sie tot sind. Lily, Remus, bitte entschuldigt uns."

Es war einfach nicht zu glauben, was sein Vater sich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen geleistet hatte. Warum war der eigentlich damals in Gryffindor gelandet? Vor 2 Wochen noch, hätte Harry darauf eine Antwort gewusst: ein Gryffindor war loyal, mutig und vor allem freundlich. Doch nun musste Harry sich fragen, ob er seinen Vater wirklich überhaupt nicht kannte, oder ob sie einfach nur einen schlechten Start gehabt hatten.

Dass es nun sogar so weit ausgeartet war, dass Malfoy ihn verteidigte, das erschütterte sein Weltbild doch stark! Und wo er gerade beim Thema war. ER hatte Malfoy gerade auch geholfen!

Merlin, was war nur mit der guten alten Welt passiert? GUTE Welt? Wohl eher nicht… Abgesehen von seinem Vater konnte er die Welt im Moment um einiges besser leiden. Er wurde nicht mehr von jedem angeglotzt und mit Malfoy musste er sich auch nicht mehr rumärgern. Eigentlich hatten sie sich sogar ganz gut verstanden in letzter Zeit.

Womit er wieder beim Thema war: Malfoy. Eben jener entfernte sich gerade… - ja flüchtete schon fast. Gott, wenn er wüsste, wie dämlich diese Mischung aus Laufen und schnellem Gehen aussah, würde er das vermutlich sofort lassen.

„Mensch, jetzt warte doch mal auf mich" Keine Antwort. Im Gegenteil, Malfoy stürmte nur noch schneller in die Richtung ihrer Zimmer. Oh, dieser Sturkopf, dachte Harry und rannte dem Malfoyerben hinterher. Meeerlin, wo soll das nur hinführen? Jetzt renn ich schon Malfoy hinterher…

Doch Zeit für weitere komische Gedanken blieb nicht, denn der Slytherin hatte gerade sein Zimmer erreicht und war im Begriff die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

„Warte… Bitte!" Malfoy erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Na also, geht doch! Harry sah seine Chance gekommen… doch plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr so genau, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Dabei wollte er sich doch eigentlich nur bedanken. Dass Malfoy immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, half Harry nicht gerade, seine Gedanken zusammen zu suchen.

„Ähm also… eigentlich… eigentlich wollte ich mich nur bedanken. Wegen eben gerade. Dass du mich gegenüber meinem Vater verteidigt hast. Ich weiß nicht so genau, wie oft ich das noch durchhalte… Ähm.. ja, also… Danke, Malfoy!" Harry räusperte sich verlegen und wollte sich schon abwenden, als doch noch die Stimme des Blonden ertönte.

„Draco!"

„Äh, was?" Warum sagt der Typ mir wie er heißt? Das habe ich in den letzten sieben Jahren doch nun wirklich gelernt…

„Mein Name ist Draco", sagte der Slytherin, während er sich langsam umdrehte und Harry ansah. „Ich denke, wenn ich dich verteidige und du mir den Rücken freihältst, dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, uns beim Vornamen nennen…"

Perplex starrte der Gryffindor Malfoy an. Das… das hat er jetzt nicht gerade gesagt, oder? Nein, das hab ich mir nur eingebildet! Bestimmt… ein Malfoy springt doch nicht über seinen Schatten.

Doch Malfoy belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Mit unsicherem Gesichtsausdruck streckte er Harry die Hand entgegen. Dieser hatte gerade das beängstigende Erlebnis eines Déjà-Vus. Wie er es schon als Erstklässler getan hatte, starrte er eine ganze weile auf die ihm dargebotene Hand. Doch nun fiel seine Entscheidung anders aus.

Mit noch immer ungläubigem Blick ergriff er Malfoys…NEIN, Dracos Hand. „Harry", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, „freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!"

Der Slytherin schnaubte. „Jaah, wahrscheinlich kann man das so nennen. Ich dachte sieben Jahre lang, dass ich dich in und auswendig kennen müsste, doch in den letzten zwei Wochen hast du mich eines Besseren belehrt. In diesem Sinne: Freut mich ebenfalls dich ENDLICH", er zwinkerte Harry zu, „kennen zu lernen!"

Fassungslos schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Unglaublich… einfach unglaublich. Da streiten wir uns sieben Jahre lang und es muss nur so ein trotteliger Potter kommen damit wir uns… ähm… anfreunden…?" Obwohl der Gryffindor während seiner Worte breit gegrinst hatte, wurde er zum Ende hin immer unsicherer.

Konnte man das, was gerade zwischen ihnen passierte, als… FREUNDSCHAFT betiteln? Meeerlin? Was hat ist in den letzten zwei Wochen bloß passiert, dass wir uns so verändert haben? Doch im Grunde wusste Harry, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht verändert hatten. Ihre ungewöhnliche Situation hatte ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig gelassen, als sich gewissermaßen _neu_ kennen zu lernen. Und irgendwie fand Harry das gar nicht mal schlecht. Warum wusste er allerdings nicht… Und drüber nachdenken wollte er im Moment auch nicht. Die Lage war verwirrend und kompliziert genug.

„Also dann Malfoy… Draco, wir sehen uns! … Oh man, da muss ich mich jetzt erst mal dran gewöhnen." Er grinste den Blonden an.

Draco lächelte zurück. Und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als hätte man ihn gerade in einen Abgrund gestoßen. Merlin, der Typ kann ja lächeln! Kein fieses Grinsen… ein ganz natürliches Lächeln.

Die Unsicherheit über die neue Situation war zurück und Harry suchte erstmal das Weite. Ein letztes Lächeln und er betrat eilig sein Zimmer. Dass es wie eine Flucht aussah, war ihm klar, doch er ignorierte es gekonnt. Er brauchte jetzt erstmal Zeit zum nachdenken. Es kam schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass man sich mit seinem Erzfeind anfreundete. Ex-Erzfeind, korrigierte er sich selbst.

Bei Godric Gryffindor, DARAN, muss ich mich wirklich erstmal gewöhnen.

.oOÖOo.

Harry gewöhnte sich ziemlich schnell an die neue Situation, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste.

Draco und er hatten angefangen James und die restlichen Rumtreiber komplett zu ignorieren. Nur mit Lily wechselten sie hin und wieder ein Wort. Doch auch das war eher selten, denn sie hatten beide einstimmig beschlossen, sich ein wenig von ihren Eltern abzusondern… das führte einfach immer zum Streit!

So saßen die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde jetzt am Ravenclawtisch und unterhielten sich mit den Schülern dort. In den letzten Tagen waren sie regelmäßig mit den Ravenclaws zum Unterricht gegangen und hatten so die Gelegenheit gehabt, ein paar Leute etwas besser kennen zu lernen.

„Hey Frank", rief gerade Alice Norman, eine Siebtklässlerin, die neben Harry saß. Harry hatte heute mit ihr in VgddK ein kleines Übungsduell gehabt. Eigentlich wollte er eher gegen Draco antreten – dann hätten sie endlich mal wieder einen Grund sich ein paar ordentliche Flüche um die Ohren zu hauen, hatte Harry ihm scherzhaft zugeflüstert – aber der Professor hatte ihn mit Alice in eine Gruppe gesteckt und wieder erwarten hatte sie ihm ziemlich gut trotzen können. Sie hatte ein eindeutiges Talent für reflektierende Schildzauber, erinnerte Harry sich schmunzelnd.

Obwohl er sich richtig gut mit ihr verstand, hatte er immer ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn er ihr in die Augen sah. Es hatte nichts mit den Gefühlen zu tun, die er in der 6. für Ginny hatte – nein, ihre Augen sahen einfach total vertraut aus, aber er kam nicht drauf, an wen sie ihn erinnerten. Im Grunde, konnte es gut sein, dass ihr Sohn oder ihre Tochter mit Harry nach Hogwarts ging, doch sicher war er sich nicht.

Als sich dann aber Frank, der Junge, den sie gerufen hatte, zwischen Harry und Alice auf die Bank quetschte, wusste er sofort an wen Alice ihn erinnerte. Totenbleich geworden, starrte er Frank an, der sich soeben zu seiner Freundin lehnte, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.

Frank sah ganz genauso aus wie Neville.

Ruckartig sprang Harry auf und stürzte nach draußen. Ihm war schlecht. Zu sehen wie fröhlich Frank und Alice waren, das fröhlich Lachen und die braunen Augen, die ihn so sehr an Neville erinnerten; das alles brachte die Erinnerung an das tragische Schicksal der Longbottoms wieder hervor.

Schwer schluckend ließ Harry sich auf die kalten Stufen sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Seit er hier war, hatte er noch nie so sehr das Bedürfnis verspürt, etwas an der Vergangenheit zu ändern. Selbst, als er seinen Eltern gegenüber gestanden hatte nicht, was wohl mit seinen Auseinandersetzungen mit James zusammenhing. Aber Nevilles Eltern so glücklich zu sehen…

Harry fing mal wieder an zu schluchzen.

.oOÖOo.

Als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter senkte, zuckte der Gryffindor zusammen, doch es war bloß Draco, der sich jetzt neben ihn setzte. Der Slytherin sagte nichts. Er drängte ihn nicht zu erzählen, warum er weinte, er versuchte nicht ihn zu trösten, er war in diesem Moment einfach nur da und das war es, was Harry in den letzten Tagen an ihm schätzen gelernt hatte. Offenbar hatte er doch Unrecht gehabt, denn der Blonde schien ihn besser zu kennen, als er gedacht hatte.

Schweigend saßen sie eine ganze Weile nebeneinander und sahen über die Ländereien, bis Harry die Stille schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und leise zu erzählen begann. In Gedanken flehte er Neville um Verzeihung an, doch er musste jetzt einfach mit jemandem reden.

„Das eben, da in der Halle, das waren Frank und Alice Longbottom." Draco keuchte überrascht auf. „Ist dir das wirklich nicht aufgefallen? Ich finde Frank sieht Neville unglaublich ähnlich, aber naja, du hast ja auch nicht so viel mit ihm zu tun. Jedenfalls hat es mich ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen, die beiden da so glücklich zu sehen. Weißt du was mit ihnen passiert ist? Hat Bellatrix es dir erzählt? Sie ist doch deine Tante, oder nicht?!"

„Ist sie zwar, aber sie hat mir nicht erzählt, wie die Longbottoms zu Tode gekommen sind. Ehrlich gesagt, hat es mich auch nicht so interessiert. Sorry, aber ich fand Neville einfach zu uninteressant, um mich näher mit seinen Familienangelegenheiten auseinander zusetzten." Draco versuchte den Gryffindor aufzuheitern, doch Harry warf ihm nur einen schrägen Blick zu und starrte dann wieder geradeaus. „Tut mir Leid, so war das nicht gemeint. Aber mal im Ernst, meine Tante hatte doch echt nen Rad ab. DIE hätte ich über so was bestimmt nicht ausgefragt! Die nimmt doch keiner mehr für voll."

Ein bitteres Gefühl stieg in Harry hoch. Ja, Bellatrix Lestrange war eindeutig verrückt gewesen, aber verdammt, Harry hatte auf die harte Tour lernen müssen sie Ernst zu nehmen. Sirius Tod, Hermines Folter und auch die Folter der Longbottoms.

„Weißt du Draco. Wir können froh sein, dass ich ihr hier bis jetzt noch nicht begegnet bin. Hoffentlich ist sie schon von der Schule abgegangen, denn nach dieser Begegnung eben, wird es noch viel wahrscheinlich sein, dass ich ihr den Avada auf den Hals hetzen, sollte ich ihr über den Weg laufen." Ein bitteres Schnauben folgte, als Draco ihn entsetzt anstarrte. „Sie… sie hat in unserem 5. Jahr meinen Paten umgebracht…"

„Black!"

„Ja, genau. Er war die einzige Bezugsperson, die ich abgesehen von Dumbledore und den Weasleys hatte. Und er war ihr Cousin! Oh Gott, weiter im Text, sonst such ich sie jetzt und beleg sie vor dem Avada noch mit dem Cruciatus." Harry atmete tief durch bevor er fortfuhr. „Nun, du weißt was sie Hermine angetan hat."

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ja… Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihr das nicht ersparen konnte… Ich…"

„Bitte… bitte hör auf dich für etwas zu entschuldigen, für das du nichts kannst. Du hast uns an dem Tag sowieso schon mehr geholfen, als gut für dich war. Dass du uns damals nicht verraten hast… ich glaube keiner von uns Dreien hat sich jemals wirklich dafür bedankt. Und dann habe ich dir auch noch den Zauberstab entwendet. Das tut mir noch heute leid. Wenn du möchtest – und wir jemals wieder zurück kommen – dann erinnere mich dran, dass ich ihn dir wiedergebe, ja?!"

„Du… du hast ihn noch?"

„Ja! Es wäre unfair gewesen ihn einfach wegzuschmeißen. Abgesehen davon, dass man so was mit Zauberstäben einfach nicht macht, wäre es auch falsch gewesen. Dass ich dir damals den Stab geklaut hab, hat mir das Leben gerettet. Und ich wage mal zu behaupten, auch den die restliche Zauberergesellschaft." Harry lächelte leicht. Oh ja, es war ein grausamer, aber sehr nützlicher Fehler gewesen, damals Voldemorts Namen laut auszusprechen.

„Verrückt", Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Aber ich hab ihn dir gerne überlassen." Er grinste Harry keck an.

„Spinner", lächelte der zurück und boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. „Aber wir schweifen vom Thema ab: Bellatrix und der Cruciatus. Es gab damals noch einen weiteren Grund, warum ich so eine Angst um Hermine hatte. Weißt du, was der Cruciatus anrichtet?"

„Nun, er löst wahnsinnige Schmerzen aus, oder?" antwortete Draco vorsichtig.

„Jaah… wahnsinnige! Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung", lachte Harry bitter auf, „aber ‚wahnsinnig' beschreibt es ganz gut. Bellatrix hat mal zwei Menschen so lange mit dem Crucio gefoltert, bis sie den Verstand verloren haben. Deshalb hatte ich so Angst, dass sie den Fluch bei Hermine genauso lange aufrecht halten würde."

„Bis in den Wahnsinn???" Draco klang geschockt. „Merlin, ich wusste nicht, dass das überhaupt möglich ist… Aber, du willst mir doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass…"

„Doch! Genau das, will ich damit sagen: Bellatrix hat Nevilles Eltern so lange gefoltert bis sie wahnsinnig wurden. Sie wollte Informationen über den Orden, doch Frank und Alice haben geschwiegen und dafür mit ihrem Geist gezahlt." Harry wischte sich über die Augen. Scheiß Tränen!

„Aber… aber, es ist doch bekannt, dass Neville ein Waise ist. So wie du." Harry lachte bei den Worten Dracos hohl auf. Jaah, so wie ich. Und noch viel mehr als du denkst!

„Das ist ein Gerücht, das Neville selbst in den Umlauf gebracht hat. Er hat sich seiner ‚verrückten' Eltern wegen geschämt und es niemandem erzählt. Auch uns nicht. Allerdings haben Ron, Hermine und ich seine Eltern einmal durch Zufall im St. Mungos gesehen. Merlin, du hast keine Ahnung… Wir alle haben keine Ahnung wie Neville sich fühlen muss. Seine eigenen Eltern erkennen ihn nicht. Sie haben keine Ahnung wer er ist, geschweige denn, dass er ihr Sohn ist. Das Einzige, das sie merken, ist, dass er ihnen sehr wichtig ist. Als wir da waren hat Alice ihm ein Bonbonpapier geschenkt. Neville hat es eingesteckt, als sei es hundert Galleonen wert." Harry schniefte erneut. „Oh Gott, als ich ihn da so gesehen hab, war ich zum ersten Mal froh, dass meine Eltern tot sind. Besser gar keine Eltern, als welche die du treffen kannst, die dich aber nicht erkennen. Es muss schrecklich sein. Und sie jetzt so glücklich zu sehen und zu wissen, was ihnen widerfahren wird… Dafür möchte Bellatrix am Liebsten ebenso große Schmerzen zufügen, wie sie sie dieser Familie zugefügt hat.

Harrys Schultern fingen wieder an zu beben. Dieser ganze Scheißkrieg war einfach so sinnlos! ER hatte ihn überlebt, aber es saßen so viele Menschen hinter ihm in der großen Halle, die es nicht schaffen würden.

Als er einen Arm spürte, der sich zögerlich um seine Schultern schlang, verkrampfte sich der Gryffindor kurz, doch dann lies er dich kleine Umarmung zu. Und wieder wusste Draco anscheinend was er machen musste, um Harry etwas zu beruhigen.

Seit wann eigentlich? Seit wann wusste dieser scheiß Slytherin, was Harry glücklich machte?

Die Veränderungen, die sie beide, in den letzten Wochen durchgemacht hatten, waren doch schon nicht mehr normal. Wer veränderte sich denn bitte so drastisch, in so kurzer Zeit. Und wer freundete sich denn mit seinem Erzfeind an? Mit seinem Erzfeind, der einen erstaunlich gut kannte… der wusste, was ihn glücklich machte, der wusste, wie und wann er ihn trösten musste. Der Exerzfeind, dessen Umarmung sich im Moment gar nicht so schlecht anfühlte…

Irritiert über seine eigenen Gedanken löste Harry sich aus der Umarmung und stand auf.

„Hey, alles klar?" fragte Draco ihn.

„Ja.. ja, klar. Danke. Mir ist bloß kalt. Lass uns wieder reingehen."

Ohne auf Draco zu warten, drehte Harry sich um und ging wieder ins Schloss, einen extrem verirritierten Draco Malfoy zurücklassend.

.oOÖOo.

Drei weitere Tage vergingen, an denen Harry und Draco sich fast pausenlos sahen und über Gott und die Welt redeten. Sie teilten ihre Quidditchbegeisterung nicht nur auf dem Spielfeld, sondern auch auf kommunikativer Basis. Lachend stellten sie fest, dass sie beide einen besten Freund hatten, der ein Chudley Cannons Fan war. Auch was den Berufswunsch anging waren sie sich erstaunlich einig. Genau wie Harry hatte Draco ursprünglich in die Fußstapfen ihrer Väter treten wollen. Sprich in Harrys Fall Auror und in Dracos in die Familiegeschäfte. Doch Beide hatten sie schließlich gemerkt, dass ihnen etwas anderes viel mehr lag: Der Lehrberuf. Harrys Begeisterung für diesen Job ging inzwischen sogar so weit, dass er fest vorhatte, sich nach seiner Ausbildung in Hogwarts zu bewerben. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass die Stelle für VgddK fast immer frei war.

Außerdem hatten die Beiden Zeitreisenden sich ausgiebig über den Krieg unterhalten. Draco hatte Harry erzählt, was damals im 6. Schuljahr alles passiert war, was ihn bewogen hatte einen Cruciatus auf den Gryffindor abzufeuern und warum er gezögert hatte, als er Dumbledore töten sollte. Harry im Gegenzug, hatte sich entschuldigt, dass er den Blonden mit dem Sectumsempra verletzt hatte und was er, Neville, Voldemort und Sibyll Trelawney mit der Prophezeiung zu tun hatten. Die Horkruxe und Heiligtümer ließ er dann doch lieber aus. Wer wusste schon, wie sehr Draco von der schwarzen Magie begeistert war.

Abgesehen davon, hatte Harry angefangen dem Slytherin zu vertrauen. Er konnte es selbst noch nicht so ganz glauben, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Draco inzwischen sogar ziemlich viel anvertraute.

Dies zeigte sich sehr deutlich, als sie 4 Tage vor Weihnachten in einer Freistunde mal wieder in Harrys Zimmer hockten und quatschten.

„Draco… ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dir etwas zu erzählen. Wir haben uns in den letzen Tagen so viele persönliche Sachen anvertraut, dass ich dir das jetzt auch noch sagen kann. Ich habe es bis jetzt noch nicht mal Ron oder Hermine erzählt, aber ich denke, es geht dich auch eine ganze Menge mehr an."

Draco hob bloß fragend eine Augenbraue. Harry ließ den Kopf sinken und lächelte. Diese Geste hatte er in den letzten Tagen so oft an dem Slytherin gesehen. Es war fast wie ein Markenzeichen. Verlegen räusperte sich Harry und schaute dem Blonden wieder ins Gesicht.

„Äh ja… wir erklär ich dir das jetzt… Kannst du dich noch an unsere Auswahl erinnern?"

Draco machte ein extrem irritiertes Gesicht. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Wer rechnete schon mit so einer Frage.

„Klar. Der Hut hat nur kurz meinen Kopf berührt und wusste schon wo er mich hin stecken sollte. Tja, was soll ich sagen, Slytherin durch und durch. Aber bei dir hat er bisschen länger gebraucht, oder?! Hatte er Redebedarf oder was hat er dir so erzählt." Als Harry sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte, zog der Slytherin seine Frage wieder zurück. „Sorry, dass ich frage. Musst du nicht erzählen. Du wolltest mir ja ohnehin etwas anderes sagen. Also, schieß los! Ich bin gespannt, welche Sensationen ich jetzt über dich erfahre!" Er zwinkerte ihm zu und Harry wurde leicht rot. Er fühlte sich ertappt. „Hey", rief Draco erstaunt, „kein Grund gleich Rot zu werden." Das brachte Harry nur dazu noch ein bisschen mehr zu Erröten. „Ok, ok, ich hör auf und du fängst endlich an zu erzählen! Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht! Wenn du so rot wirst, muss es ja etwas richtig… tiefgehendes sein."

Harry sah einen Moment in sein breit grinsendes Gesicht, dann fiel auch beim ihm der Sickel. Augenblicklich fing er an zu zetern.

„DRACO MALFOY, hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse! Ich denke nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft schon so weit ist, dass ich dir SO was erzähle!"

Draco fing laut an zu lachen. „Nicht?" fragte er dann unschuldig.

„Nein!", fauchte Harry zurück. „Jetzt hör mal auf zu lachen! Ich hab das noch nie jemandem erzählt - ok bis auf Dumbledore, aber der zählt nicht, der weiß sowieso immer alles – und du fängst hier an mich auszulachen. Schöne Freundschaft."

Sofort blieb Draco das Lachen im Halse stecken. „Sorry, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Eigentlich finde ich es sehr… schön, dass wir uns nicht mehr die ganze Zeit streiten. Das hätten wir eigentlich auch früher hinkriegen können, oder?! Nun los, jetzt erzähl mal!"

„Na gut. Also, offensichtlich erinnerst du dich, dass der Hut bei mir etwas länger gebraucht. Oh Gott, ich hatte damals so furchtbare Angst, dass alles nur ein Traum oder ein dummer Scherz ist, und der Hut mich in gar kein Haus einteilen würde… Und dann… hatte ich sogar die Wahl zwischen gleich zwei Häusern."

„WAS???"

„Jep! Aber weißt du wie entsetzt ich, als der Hut mich in das Haus stecken wollte, in dem der Mörder von meinen Eltern war, von dem ich erst ein paar Tage zuvor erfahren hatte?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?! Der Hut wollte dich nicht wirklich nach Slytherin stecken. Sag mir bitte, dass ich das gerade falsch verstanden habe!"

„Öhm, neee, tut mir Leid – äh, warum eigentlich? – Egal, also, NEIN! Er wollte mich wirklich zu den Schlangen stecken, weil sie mir zu Größe helfen könnten. Oh, und natürlich weil ich dort wahre Freunde finden könnte." Harry zwinkerte Draco zu, doch der ließ nur frustrier den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

„Ich Trottel. Ich Riesenhornochse… War ja klar, dass nur mir so was passieren muss…"

„Äh… warte mal, hab ich was verpasst?"

„Lass mich raten: Du hast die aus einem guten Grund gegen Slytherin entschieden und daraufhin hat der Hut dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Und dieser Grund war bestimmt ich, weil ich dich auf meine unvergleichliche Art beeindrucken wollte."

„Du wolltest mich beeindrucken? Indem du meine Freunde beleidigst? Oh man Draco, deine Logik muss man erstmal verstehen. Aber ja, ich fürchte, du warst ein Grund, warum ich nicht dort hin wollte. Der Andere war Voldemort höchstpersönlich! Ich wusste, dass er in Slytherin war, und wollte deshalb nicht dort hin. Also mach dir keinen Kopf, du warst nur der letzte Auslöser."

Draco schüttelte immer noch fassungslos den Kopf. Dann blickte er Harry plötzlich wieder in die Augen.

„Hm… du in Slytherin. Das ist schon… interessant. Wäre auf jeden Fall lustig geworden."

„Jaah, und weißt du was das Komischste ist: Wir hätten diese Freundschaft, die wir hier entwickelt haben, bestimmt schon früher aufbauen können… wenn du nicht so ein kleiner, arroganter Hosenscheißer gewesen wärst." Harry grinste den Slytherin an, der ihm nur empört die Zunge rausstreckte, dann aber auch mitlachen musste.

„Ok, ok. Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage! Aber mal im Ernst: Eigentlich… hätte ich es ganz schön gefunden, wenn du nach Slytherin gekommen wärst. Dann wäre aber auch einiges anders gelaufen, oder?!"

„Na, hier gelandet wären wir bestimmt nicht. Und vor drei Wochen hätte ich das noch entschieden abgestritten, doch inzwischen muss ich dir zustimmen. Es wäre bestimmt ganz… nett… geworden…" Unsicher brach Harry ab.

„Jaah, das wäre es wohl…" Auch Draco klang plötzlich nicht mehr so keck.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Harry konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr von den silberfarbenen Augen losreißen.

Oh Gott, seit wann Draco denn bitte so silbern schimmernde Augen. Sonst war das doch immer nur ein stumpfes Grau. Und jetzt, jetzt sieht es aus wie flüssiges Silber. Merlin, was denk ich hier nur. Augen sind Augen und damit basta!

Das plötzliche Schrillen der Schulglocke unterbrach ihren intensiven Blickwechsel. Verlegen räusperten sie sich und erhoben sich dann.

„Tja dann…", durchbrach Draco als Erster das unangenehme Schweigen. „Danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast. Und ich entschuldige mich jetzt noch mal ganz offiziell für mein damaliges Verhalten."

„Schon…ok", antworte Harry zögerlich. „Jetzt hat sich das ja…geändert… verbessert. Ähm… also, ich meine jetzt freu ich mich über unsere Freundschaft…" Stotternd brach Harry ab.

„Harry", grinste Draco, „du redest dich gerade um Kopf und Kragen! Also halt die Klappe und lass uns zum Unterricht gehen."

Leicht errötend, nickte Harry und folgte Draco aus dem Zimmer.

Und zum wohl hundertsten Male in den letzten Wochen, fragte sich Harry, wo das wohl noch hinführen würde. Einschätzen konnte er es jedenfalls nicht mehr.

Die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch hier waren, obwohl sie sich angefreundet hatten, machte ihm auch langsam zu denken. Sie hatten ihren Konflikt doch gelöst…

Er musste unbedingt mit Draco darüber sprechen. Zur Not mussten sie Dumbledore halt doch fragen. Auch wenn Harry nicht wusste, wie Draco die Aussicht auf ein Teestündchen mit dem Schulleiter aufnehmen würde.

.oOÖOo.

Die Gelegenheit Draco auf das Problem der Zeitreise anzusprechen bekam er schon am Abend. Sie hatten es sich diesmal in Dracos Zimmer bequem gemacht und der Slytherin versuchte ihm gerade die Zaubertrankhausaufgabe zu erklären.

„Komm schon Harry, konzentrier dich! So schwer ist es nicht. Merlin, inzwischen kann ich verstehen, warum Snape dich für einen hoffnungslosen Fall erklärt hat." Draco schlug verzweifelt die Hände überm Kopf zusammen.

Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Harry es vermutlich verstanden hätte, wenn er denn zugehört hätte. Doch der Gryffindor war mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg.

„Draco", unterbrach er den Slytherin plötzlich. „Draco, ich glaube wir sollten doch noch mal zu Dumbledore gehen. Eigentlich haben wir doch unseren Konflikt gelöst… Warum sind wir dann noch hier?"

Draco, überraschend aus seinen Erklärungen gerissen, brauchte einen Moment bis er Harrys Worte verstand.

„WAS? Du willst zu Dumbledore gehen? Bist du des Wahnsinns, Potter? Der Foltert uns doch wieder mit irgendwelchen Teestunden."

„Hey, MALFOY", Harry betonte den Nachnamen besonders deutlich, „Ich habe 6 Jahre lang mit Dumbledore zu tun und ich lebe auch noch. Ein Tee und ein paar Zitronenbonbons werden dich nicht umbringen und vielleicht hat er noch einen Tipp für uns, wie wir wieder zurück kommen können. Ich check nämlich wirklich nicht, warum wir noch hier sind. In vier Tagen ist Heiligabend und ich war noch nie in so unweihnachtlicher Stimmung wie jetzt gerade. Ich denke die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wie wir hier wieder weg kommen. Und wenn wir mal ernsthaft sind: Diesen Zaubertrankscheiß hatte ich schon mal. Also brauchst du mir das nicht erklären."

Draco blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Sag mal, warum rede ich mir eigentlich seit Stunden den Mund fusselig, in dem Versuch dir den Mist zu erklären. Wenn du das Ganze schon kannst, warum konntest du dann bitte schön keine meiner Fragen beantworten. Oh, lass mich raten: Du hast gar nicht zugehört, richtig? Toll, Harry, ganz große Klasse!"

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als Draco ihn trotz dieses kleinen Streites ‚Harry' nannte.

„Ich… Sorry! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht zugehört hab. Ich war nur so mit dem Gedanken beschäftig, wie wir wied…"

„Jaah Harry", unterbrach der Slytherin ihn heftig. „Das weiß ich. Aber es hilft uns doch auch nicht, wenn wir die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken. Lass uns doch einfach nachher zu Dumbledore gehen, ok. Der wird es schon wissen. Dafür nehme ich sogar Tee und Zitronenbonbons in kauf. Einverstanden?" Harry nickte. „Schön, dann zeig mir jetzt mal, dass du das Zeug hier verstanden hast."

Harry konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten genervt mit den Augen zu rollen. Manchmal vermisste er die alte Zeit. Dann hätte er Malfoy einfach ein ‚Du kannst mich mal' oder ‚Nichts werd ich' um die Ohren gehauen. Doch jetzt…

Nein, eigentlich finde ich es ja so gut. Es ist auf jeden Fall besser, als Streiten!

.oOÖOo.

Eine Viertelstunde später schlichen die Beiden über die Korridore zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Verdamm, verdamm, verdammt!", fluchte Harry leise vor sich hin. Er vermisste seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber schmerzlich.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?" grummelte Draco an seiner Seite.

„Ach nichts."

„Ja klar, deshalb schimpfst du ja auch hier so rum. Wegen nichts! Wieso bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen."

„Idiot", zischte Harry zurück, ließ sich dann aber doch dazu erweichen, dem Slytherin von den Erbstücken der Rumtreiber zu erzählen. Die Augen eben jenes Slytherins wurden immer größer.

„Unglaublich… Harry, Harry, da tun sich ja Abgründe auf. Jetzt weiß ich warum du nie erwischt wurdest… Wenn wir zurück sind, dann musst du mich mal mit dem Umhang mitnehmen. Ahh, das muss ein Spaß sein, vor der McGonagall zu stehen und ihr einen Vogel zu zeigen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt." Draco kicherte leise.

„Idiot", wiederholte Harry, doch er musste ebenfalls grinsen. „Weißt du, was lustig wäre? Wenn James und Sirius jetzt gerade mit dem Umhang an uns vorbeilaufen würden… die würden sich schwarz ärgern, wenn sie mitbekäme, dass ich ‚auch' einen Tarnumhang habe… Merlin, deren Gesichter würd' ich gern sehen."

„Quatschkopf", schimpfte Draco leise lächelnd. „Das wäre alles andere als gut, denn dann hätten sie auch mitbekommen, dass du den von ihnen geerbt hast und DAS würde mir dann doch etwas zu viele Fragen aufwerfen."

„Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass es nicht James und Sirius waren, die unsichtbar an euch vorbei gelaufen sind.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihnen.

„Aaaahhhh", schrieen Harry und Draco erschrocken auf. Neben ihnen war das breit grinsende Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore aus dem Nichts erschienen.

„So, meine Herren. Dürfte ich erfahren, was Sie zu so später Stunde hier machen?_ Noch_", er zwinkerte ihnen zu, „sind Sie zwar noch nicht Schüler dieser Schule, aber ich würde es doch bevorzugen, wenn Sie nicht des Nachts über die Korridore schleichen. Vor allem, wenn ich sie sehen kann." Er zwinkerte ihnen erneut zu.

Harry und Draco starrte Professor Albus Dumbledore schockiert an. Hatte er ihnen gerade die Erlaubnis erteilt, durchs Schloss zu stromern, solange sie einen Tarnumhang trugen.

Harry räusperte sich. „Könnten wir das vielleicht schriftlich bekomme, Professor? Ich würde das zu gerne Professor McGonagall unter die Nase halten, wenn wir zurück sind."

„Nun, ich denke, ich möchte gar nicht wissen, warum Sie es lieber Minerva und nicht mir zeigen möchten. Nun denn, ich glaube ich habe nicht so ganz mitbekommen, warum wir uns zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde über den Weg gelaufen sind."

Oh man, Dumbledore und seine um drei Ecken gehenden Aussagen.

„Genau genommen, waren wir auf dem Weg zu Ihnen, Sir. Wir wollten mit Ihnen über unsere… Reise sprechen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.", ergriff Draco die Initiative.

„Wenn das so ist. Dann kommen Sie doch am Besten mal mit."

.oOÖOo.

In seinem Büro ließ sich Dumbledore mit einem leichten Seufzen in seinen Stuhl sinken. Harry und Draco nahmen vor seinem Schreibtisch platz.

„Also, was haben Sie denn noch für Fragen zu ihrer Zeitreise."

„Professor, wie Sie vielleicht mitbekommen haben, haben Draco und ich, unseren… ‚Konflikt' ganz gut überwunden. Wir haben uns angefreundet. Und trotzdem sind wir noch hier. Sie sagten doch aber, dass wir den Weg zurückfänden, wenn wir uns vertragen hätten."

„Das ist auch ganz richtig, Harry. Aber der erste Zeitpunkt, zu dem das möglich ist, ist der Punkt, als ihr von eurer alten Zeit hier her gereist seit."

„Sie wollen doch nicht behaupten, dass wir noch all die Jahre hier bleiben müssen.", brauste Draco auf.

„Nein, nein, Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben mich das ein bisschen falsch verstanden. Bitte sagen Sie mir, an welchem Tag und zu welcher Uhrzeit sie hier her gereist sind."

Harry und Draco sahen sich irritiert an.

„Ähm… wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann kam Draco irgendwann nach Mitternacht – vielleicht um Eins, oder so – in der Weihnachtsnacht auf den Nordturm… oder?" Unsicher blickte der Gryffindor Draco an.

„Ich glaube es war viertel vor Eins. Aber die genaue Uhrzeit weiß ich auch nicht… es könnte aber auch später gewesen sein. Wegen unseres Streites, weiß ich das nicht mehr genau."

„Also zwischen halb Eins und halb Zwei, liege ich da richtig?", Dumbledore wartete bis beide Schüler genickt hatten, dann fuhr er fort. „Nun denn, Sie beide müssen also am 25. Dezember in diesem Zeitraum auf dem Nordturm sein, und dürfen sich NICHT streiten! Das ist wichtig! Sie können alles machen, aber nicht streiten, duellieren, beleidigen, oder sonst etwas. Sonst werden die Regeln der Zeitreisen nicht aktiviert werden. Haben Sie das Beide verstanden?" Der Schulleiter blickte die Beiden Zeitreisenden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ja", antworteten sie Beide leise. „Wir werden zu dem Zeitpunkt auf dem Nordturm sein und uns nicht streiten."

„Sehr gut! Dann wünsche ich Ihnen jetzt noch eine gute Nacht!"

Sie nickten, erhoben sich und gingen hinaus. Doch in der Tür drehte Harry sich noch einmal um. Er musste es einfach wissen. Diese Frage beschäftige ihn schon seit Tagen. Und er wusste nicht genau auf welche Antwort er mehr hoffte. Aber, was, wenn nicht…

„Professor? Besteht… ähm, werden wir uns an alles erinnern können, was hier geschehen ist, wenn wir wieder in der Zukunft sind… Oder werden wir alles vergessen haben." Harry konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Draco hinter ihm erstarrte, als er seine leisen Worte vernahm.

„Nun, Harry… ich…" Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Die Antwort würde ihm nicht gefallen. Er wusste es, sie würde ihm überhaupt nich gefallen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich habe bis jetzt noch mit keinem der ehemaligen Zeitreisenden gesprochen. Das müssten Sie mich in der Zukunft noch mal fragen", Dumbledore machte einen kläglichen Versuch, witzig zu sein. „Es tut mir Leid. Es kann gut sein, dass sie sich an all das hier nicht erinnern werden. Schließlich haben Sie es genau genommen eigentlich gar nicht erlebt. Aber da Sie ja wirklich hier waren, kann es auch anders sein. Es tut mir Leid, ich kann es ihnen wirklich nicht sagen."

Harry nickte kurz. „Danke, Sir. Gute Nacht."

Dann drehte er sich um, und ging mit gesenktem Kopf an Draco vorbei, um dessen forschendem Blick nicht zu begegnen.

.oOÖOo.

Am nächsten Tag, den 22. Dezember, wie Harry inzwischen wusste, ging er Draco so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Das war allerdings gar nicht so einfach, denn die Tage zuvor, waren sie fast jede Sekunde zusammen gewesen und nun war es extrem schwer, das zu ändern. Deshalb versuchte er es, indem er Draco fast nie ansah und auf Fragen nur einsilbig antwortete.

Er wusste, dass dieses Verhalten dem Slytherin gegenüber fies war, aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er wusste ja selber nicht wirklich, warum ihn die Möglich, sich an diese letzten vier Wochen nicht erinnern zu können, so aus der Bahn warf. Schließlich waren auch unschöne Szenen dabei… Zum Beispiel mein lieber Vater, der so nette Sachen über sich selbst gesagt hat.

Aber die neue Freundschaft zu Draco war ihm dann doch wichtiger! Er wollte das nicht einfach wieder vergessen und er wollte auch nicht, dass Draco es wieder vergaß.

Deshalb war er gerade auf dem Weg in den Dritten Stock, zur Statue der einäugigen Hexe. Vorsichtig schaute er sich noch einmal um.

„Dissendium", murmelte er leise und der Buckel der Hexe öffnete sich. Mit triumphierendem Grinsen ließ sich Harry hineingleiten und machte sich auf den Weg zum Honigtopf.

Dort angekommen, schob er sich unauffällig zwischen die Leute und verlies dann den Laden. Aus dem Honigtopf wollte er Draco nichts schenken. Er hatte etwas ganz anderes im Kopf. Hermine hatte ihm kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien von einem magischen Artefakt erzählt, dass sie Harry empfahl, der er immer wieder Albträume von Voldemort und der letzten Schlacht hatte. Und da Draco ihm erzählt hatte, dass er ebenfalls Albträume hatte, war Harry jetzt zu dem einzigen Schmuckgeschäft in Hogsmead unterwegs. Er hoffte dort das Artefakt zu finden.

Er sah sich noch einmal vorsichtig um, bevor er den Laden betrat. Schließlich waren eigentlich noch keine Ferien und die Schüler durften nicht in das kleine Zaubererdorf. Doch Harry war schließlich als jemand bekannt, der sich nie an die Regeln hielt.

Eine kleine, etwas ältere Hexe kam auf ihn zugewatschelt.

„Hallo junger Mann, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ich suche einen Traumfänger!"

.oOÖOo.

Zufrieden verließ Harry das Geschäft kurze Zeit später. In der Tasche hatte er eine, in Weihnachtspapapier eingehüllte Kette. Der Anhänger daran, war der eigentliche Traumfänger. Er bestand aus einem rubinroten Stein, der von verschlungenen Silberstreifen gehalten wurde. Dieser Stein absorbierte die schlechten Träume.

In den Stein hatte Harry einen kleinen Satz gravieren lassen.

_Never forget the past! __Your Harry Whipsnap _(1).

Falls sie sich wirklich nicht an die erlebte Zeit erinnern könnten, hoffte Harry, dass zumindest Draco sich mit Hilfe dieses Spruches wieder an alles erinnern würde.

.oOÖOo.

Zurück in Hogwarts lief Harry natürlich Draco gleich als Erstes über den Weg. Dieser hatte sich an die Wand gegenüber der einäugigen Hexe gelehnt. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er ihm entgegen, als Harry aus dem Buckel stieg.

„Wo, verdammt noch mal, bist du gewesen?" Ups… Draco klang eindeutig sauer. Nur der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ Harry stutzen. Draco sah besorgt aus. Besorgt um… ihn?

„Merlin, Harry… Du kannst doch nicht einfach so verschwinden!"

„Sorry… aber, woher wusstest du, dass du hier auf mich warten musst?"

„Ich hab gesehen, wie du in diesen vermaledeiten Geheimgang gestiegen bist. Aber da ich leider das Passwort nicht kannte, musste ich hier warten. Also? WO WARST DU????"

„Ähm… in Hogsmead. Hab was gesucht… Tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast."

„Hab ich gar nicht", erwiderte Draco trotzig. „Ich… ich wollte einfach nur wissen, wo du bist. Hätte ja schließlich sein können, dass der senile Schulleiter sich mal wieder geirrt hat und du doch schon zurück in der Zukunft bist…"

„Jaah… klar!" grinste Harry ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Dumbledore macht ja auch soooo viele Fehler. Passiert ihm ständig." Grinsend ging er auf den Slytherin zu, der schmollend an der Wand lehnte.

Doch dann zögerte er. Sein Blick glitt zur Decke.

Oh nein… keinen Schritt weiter, Harry! Merlin, wie hatte Draco DAS nur übersehen können.

Direkt über der Stelle, wo Draco die ganze Zeit auf ihn gewartet hatte, hing ein Mistelzweig. Und offensichtlich war sich Draco dessen nicht bewusst, denn als Harry mitten im Schritt stoppte, stieß er sich von der Wand ab und trat selber einen Schritt weiter auf den Gryffindor zu.

Wieder zögerte Harry. Er wusste, würden er oder Draco auch nur einen klitzekleinen Schritt weiter auf einander zugehen, würden sie unweigerlich in den Bann des Mistelzweiges geraten, aber…

Harry wich nicht zurück. Immer noch starrte er Draco an.

Dieser war inzwischen mehr, da Harry ihn so komisch ansah. „Was ist los?", und er trat noch einen Schritt weiter auf Harry zu.

Aber der Gryffindor war im letzten Moment doch noch zurück gewichen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, murmelte ein „Wir sehen uns beim Essen" und ging eilig davon.

Was ist denn des gerade gewesen? Warum hab ich so lange gezögert, aus dem Bannkreis des Mistelzweiges herauszutreten? Verdammt, das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein… Will ich denn wirklich, dass Draco… Aber wir haben doch gerade erst Freundschaft geschlossen… Und Ginny?

Harry war vollkommen verwirrt von seiner eigenen Reaktion. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich sofort zurückweichen hätte müssen. Dass er es nicht getan hatte, verriet eigentlich schon mehr, als ihm lieb sein konnte.

Jetzt konnte er eigentlich nur noch hoffen, dass Draco den Mistelzweig nicht bemerkte.

Denn dann hätte er möglicherweise ein Problem…

.oOÖOo.

Während der letzten zwei Tage in der Zeit ihrer Eltern, ging Harry Draco nicht mehr aus dem Weg, aber seit neustem achtete er besonders auf die Mistelzweige, die überall in der Schule verteilt waren.

Wenn er und Draco sich einem auch nur ein bisschen nährten, brachte Harry eilig Abstand zwischen sich und den Slytherin. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, nie wieder zu zögern, wenn es um diese weihnachtliche Dekoration ging. Der Gryffindor hatte nämlich keine Lust, ihre gerade erst entstandene Freundschaft zu gefährden.

Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich sowieso an nichts mehr erinnern. Dann brauchte er sich über seine Reaktion auf Draco auch keine Gedanken mehr zu machen.

Am Abend des 24. Dezembers stand Harry auf dem Balkon seines Zimmers und starrte auf die verschneiten Länderein. In der Ferne konnte er die Kutschen sehen, die die meisten Schüler zum Zug und damit nach Hause zu ihren Familien brachten. Seine und Dracos Eltern waren auch darunter. Weder Draco, noch er selbst hatten eine Gelegenheit gefunden, sich mit ihren Vätern zu versöhnen. Nur mit Narcissa hatte Harry Draco kurz reden sehen. Aber nur kurz. Anscheinend verstanden sich die Beiden nicht so blendend. Die in der Zukunft sehr stolze und mutige Frau, war als Schülerin sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend gewesen. Harry konnte immer noch nicht so ganz verstehen, wie sie gerade an einen Mann, wie Lucius geraten war, doch Draco hatte ihm erklärt, dass die Beiden sich schon im frühsten Kindesalter versprochen worden waren.

Harry seufzte tief. Im Nachhinein bereute er die letzten vier Wochen überhaupt nicht. Sie hatten ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben jemanden kennen zu lernen, von dem er immer nur gedacht hatte, dass er ihn hasste. Doch Hass war es schon lange nicht mehr, das der Gryffindor für Draco Malfoy empfand. Bis jetzt hatte er sich noch geweigert diese Erkenntnis überhaupt zu denken, aber im Grunde seines Herzens hatte er sich doch eingestanden, dass seine Gefühle für Ginny, so gar nicht mit der Liebe, die er für den Eisprinzen der Slytherins empfand, zu vergleichen waren.

Ein Klopfen an seinem Portrait riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Harry, bist du da drin." Wenn man vom Teufel sprach… Draco.

„Jaah, komm rein… Ach so, warte: Horkrux." Das Portrait schwang auf und der blonde Slytherin kam zögernd ins Zimmer.

„Hey."

„Hi. Ähm, Harry… Ich hab mir überlegt… Wollen wir unseren Eltern einen Brief dalassen? Einen Brief, in dem wir ihnen alles erklären? Ich weiß, dass sie eigentlich nichts von uns wissen sollten… Aber… gerade bei dir wär es doch schön, wenn sie wüssten, wer wir sind, oder?!" Unsicher sah der Slytherin ihn an.

Einen Brief… ein Brief an seine Eltern, in dem er ihnen erklärte, er sei ihr Sohn und dass sie…

„Ich kann ihnen doch unmöglich in einem Brief erklären, dass sie sterben werden."

„NEIN! Nein, das würde ich auch nicht machen, aber vielleicht… vielleicht sagst du ihnen einfach, dass du ihr Sohn bist, und das du einfach ein paar Probleme hattest… wegen des Krieges und deshalb manchmal etwas… empfindlich reagiert hast…"

„Hm", brummte Harry überlegend.

„Ich hab Meinen schon fertig… Hier", Draco hielt eine Pergamentrolle hoch. „Ich wollte dich bloß nach deiner Meinung fragen. Wenn du das blöd findest, dann gebe ich meinen natürlich auch nicht ab, aber wenn nicht…" Draco zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

Und Harry lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Hey, keine Sorge, ich find die Idee gut. Warte, ich schreibe schnell den Brief und dann gehen wir zu Dumbledore, geben ihm die Briefe und verabschieden uns, ok?"

„Ja!"

.oOÖOo.

Ein paar Stunden später liefen Harry und Draco schweigend nebeneinander die Treppe zum Nordturm hoch.

Sie hatten lange mit Dumbledore diskutieren müssen, bis er einwilligte James, Lily, Lucius und Narcissa die Briefe zu geben.

Natürlich hatte er versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass dieser Plan zu viele Risiken barg, doch Harry und Draco hatten nicht locker gelassen und schließlich hatte der Schulleiter zugestimmt. Er war nicht begeistert, aber er versprach, die Briefe weiter zugeben.

Als Draco die Falltür aufstieß fegte ihnen eine genauso kalte Windböe entgegen, wie in der Nacht, in die sie jetzt zurück wollten.

Schweigend traten sie auf die Plattform und schauten in die Ferne.

Schließlich durchbrach Draco die Stille.

„Tja, das war's dann also. Schon ein merkwürdiges Gefühl oder?" Harry nickte zustimmend. Er konnte nichts sagen. Er hatte einen dicken Klos im Hals.

„Harry… ich wollte dir noch sagen… Ich… Eigentlich hat uns diese Zeitreise viel gebracht, oder?! Wir haben es geschafft unseren Streit zu überwinden, ja sogar Freunde zu werden!"

Jaah, aber leider nicht mehr! Fügte Harry in Gedanken sarkastisch hinzu. Oh, was war er mal wieder für ein Glückspilz!

„Ich…", fuhr Draco fort, „ich fand die letzten vier Wochen echt… schön. Und ich habe wirklich Angst, dass wir alles vergessen werden und das Streiten wieder von vorne losgeht…"

Das war Harrys Stichwort. Seine Hand glitt in seine Tasche, um das Päckchen für Draco hervorzuholen, doch der Slytherin war schneller. Er zog ebenfalls ein kleines Päckchen aus dem Umhang und hielt es Harry schüchtern entgegen.

Harry nahm es, immer nach zu fassungslos um ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Vorsichtig löste er das slytheringrüne Papier und zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Schmuckschatulle. Mit bebenden Fingern öffnete Harry sie. Fassungslos keuchte er auf, als er das Schmuckstück sah, dass darin lag. Eine Kette mit einer goldenen Schlange als Anhänger. Die Augen der Schlange waren zwei kleine Smaragde. Als er die Kette herausnahm, drehte der Anhänger sich und Harry konnte Worte erkennen, die auf der Rückseite eingraviert waren.

_Remember the past! Draco Ferret _(2)

Immer noch sprachlos hab Harry den Kopf.

„Ich… Danke!"

Verlegen lächelte Draco. „Die Augen der Schlange… ähm… sie haben die gleiche Farbe, wie deine Augen. Und dazu eine goldene Schlange… ich dachte das wäre ganz passend…"

„Sie ist wunderschön", erwiderte Harry mit roten Wangen. „Aber anscheinend hatten wir die gleiche Idee. Ich… ich habe auch noch etwas für dich. Hier."

Endlich überreichte er Draco das Päckchen.

Er war immer noch total verlegen, wusste nicht wohin er den Blick wenden sollte, und so nutzte er die Zeit sich Dracos Kette um den Hals zu legen. Als er wieder den Kopf hob, erblickte er Draco, der ebenso fassungslos, wie Harry es ein paar Sekunden zuvor gewesen war, auf den Traumfänger starrte.

„Tja, es ist ein Traumfänger… weil du ja auch immer Albträume hast… Und die Farben… Rot und Silber waren so passend für unsere Freundschaft… und alles…" Unsicher brach Harry ab.

Seine Wangen nahmen ein noch dunkleres Rot an, als Draco die Worte bemerkte, die in den Stein graviert waren.

„Nie… ich will diese Wochen nicht vergessen, Harry… Und ich werde es auch nicht! Niemals! Danke, vielen, vielen Dank! Das ist echt wunderschön!" Immer noch verlegen und mit roten Wangen nickte Harry, doch als Draco ihm den Traumfänger hinhielt, wurde er kalkweiß.

„Tust du ihn mir um? Bitte!" Harry lächelte und nickte erneut. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er die Kette und trat hinter Draco. Seine bebenden Finger hatten leichte Schwierigkeiten den Verschluss zu schließen, doch schließlich schaffte er es. Erleichtert entließ er die Luft aus seinen Lungen, die er vor Anspannung angehalten hatte. Verwirrt beobachtete er wie sich Dracos Nackenhaare aufstellten, als sie von dem Atemzug getroffen wurden.

Verlegen senkte Harry den Kopf, als Draco sich zu ihm herumdrehte, doch der Slytherin legte ihm einen Finger unters Kinn und zwang ihn ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Forschend blickte er ihn an.

Und dann… Harry hielt wieder den Atmen… beugte Draco sich ganz langsam vor.

„Wie könnte ich, Harry? Wie könnte ich diese Zeit jemals vergessen… Wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen, mein Harry!"

Und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen zu einem unschuldigen Kuss.

Harry glaubte in diesem Moment ernsthaft die Welt würde stehen bleiben. Wie sie so da oben auf dem Nordturm standen, der Wind um sie herum brauste und sich sanft küssten, war alles perfekt.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde die Welt, die eben noch so vollkommen gewesen war, auseinander gerissen und Harry und Draco wurden von einander fortgerissen, über die Zinnen geschleudert und stürzten in die Tiefe.

**THE END!**

1. "Vergiss niemals die Vergangenheit! Dein Harry Whipsnap"

2. „Erinnere dich an die Vergangenheit! Draco Ferret"

So Leute, das war's… Unglaublich! Dieses Chap ist ja echt monstermäßig geworden! Hihi… ich glaub es ist das längste Kapitel, das ich jemals geschrieben habe, also: fühlt euch geehrt!

Nun ist unsere kleine Weihnachtsstory also zu Ende… außer natürlich ihr entscheidet euch für die Fortsetzung…

Hoffentlich hat euch auch das Ende gefallen… =)

Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr uns noch ein kleines Reviewchen mit eurer Meinung hinterlasst!

Viele Grüße,

Nily und Fanjana


End file.
